


Part of your World

by Brownieboi9800



Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bang Chan Needs A Hug, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Loves Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Han Jisung | Han is a Good Friend, Hwang Hyunjin is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Park Seonghwa is a mother, Prince!Felix, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Park Seonghwa, Siren!Hyunjin, Twice are Felix’s sisters, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboi9800/pseuds/Brownieboi9800
Summary: Little Mermaid Au with Stray Kids, Ateez and Twice charactersOrBang Chan and Seonghwa are stressed parents and everyone is gay
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059401
Comments: 35
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I was bored and decided to do a MinLix au
> 
> As always this is a LGBTQ+ friendly space so if you don’t like that then leave :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters and ships in this do not represent my own opinions - I simply took names and appearances for inspiration x 
> 
> I am using honorifics in this as something that humans use and so won’t be referenced too often but if I use them wrongly I apologise as it is unintentional. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this :)

“Mimi hyung?”  
Minho rolled over in his bed to face his little brother who was currently tugging on his pyjamas with a teddy bear in his hands.  
“Mimi?”  
“What’s wrong Innie? It’s late.” Minho groaned, trying to sound comforting but he was only seven and he didn’t like getting up at two in the morning.  
Innie cocked his head and cuddled his teddy bear closer.  
“Big light!” He whispered excitedly. “I see big light, hyung.”

Minho sat up quickly, now interested and followed his little brother into his bedroom across the hall.  
Nearly bouncing in excitement, Innie pulled Minho over to the window that stretched across the entire wall, gazing out in awe. 

Across the bay, a few miles out to sea was a blinding bluish light that flashed every few moments. Minho squinted and could just about see a glint of gold in the light and a dark shadow following it around - like a tentacle.  
Innie cuddled closer and looked up with wide eyes.  
“What is light, Mimi hyung?”

The seven year old thought for a moment before remembering their older sister tell them both about lightening.  
“I think it’s a storm, Innie.”

The toddler frowned at him. “But storms not like that.”  
“Must be a special storm,” Minho shrugged. “With lightening.”  
“L..lig..Lighting?”  
Minho laughed at his little brother who was pouting in concentration over the new word.  
“Yes Innie. Light..ening.”  
“Lighting!”  
(Innie looked very pleased with himself.)

Suddenly a large whoosh of cold air slammed against the window shattering the glass and Minho pushed Innie to the side and covered his little body with his own.  
Blood trickled down Minho’s forehead and he realised that the glass had cut him.  
Ouch.  
A shrill shriek sounded and both boys blocked their ears as the wind howled and the sea seemed to rage below. 

But then it all went quiet. 

Minho rolled of his brother and checked him over.. he was unhurt.  
But the toddler looked up with tears in his eyes and starts to cry from shock.  
Minho cuddled him closer and rocked Innie gently.  
“It’s okay Innie. The storm is gone now. You are safe with me.”

And so the young boys sat in the destroyed room until the housekeeper ran in, all three unaware of the importance of what happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung POV 

Jisung sighed as he watched his friend flit around the shipwreck, searching for something interesting.   
He twirled a knife in one hand and flicked his yellow and blue tail side to side absent-mindly.   
They’d been here for at least an hour.   
“Lixie..”  
The prince swung round with a smile on his freckled face, red hair bright against the drab colour of the sunken ship, his tail shining a thousand different greens and blues.   
“Sorry Sungie, but I need to find something for Jinnie. I just know there’s something here!” Felix smiled before turning back to his treasure hunting. 

Jisung sighed again.   
“Look. You know Jinnie loves whatever you bring him from your ‘adventures’ as you both call them. Just take something! I’m pretty sure I’ve forgotten some...”  
“OOOOOOO!”  
Felix swam quickly downwards and rifled through an open drawer before bringing out a slightly rusty necklace with a heart jewel in the middle of it.   
“Oh this is PERFECT!” Cried the prince with glee. “He’s going to LOVE it!”

Jisung laughed fondly at his friend and grabbed his arm to pull him out of the shipwreck.   
“Come on then. Race you to the surface!”

~~~~~

The sea was warm and clear as they breached the surface, feeling the heat as the sunlight hit them. Both made straight for the small lagoon hidden inside the giant lump of rock rising from the ocean. 

“JINNIE!” Called Felix as he swam quickly into the shallow pool, heaving himself onto a rock covered in blue barnacles.   
Jisung tred water next to him, staring into the small cave where their friend lived. 

Within seconds, Hyunjin appeared, running out of the half submerged cave with a giant grin on his beautiful face, golden hair flowing behind him in the breeze.   
With a flash of white light his long legs became a long pale blue tail as he dove into the water beside the two males.   
Felix gave him a massive hug.   
“Hey, Jinnie!”  
“Hello Lixie,” came the lilting response that made Jisung feel immediately relaxed and calm. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the fuzzy feeling as he scanned the entrance to the lagoon.   
He may be like an older brother to Hyunjin but he was still Felix’s bodyguard and they were not supposed to be here. 

“It had been a few weeks,” continued Hyunjin smiling at Jisung. “I was worried that you’d gotten bored of me.”  
Jisung smiled back lightly at the attempt of a joke but he could hear the undercurrent of fear in the youngers voice.   
Fear that he’d be left alone.   
The prince grabbed Hyunjin in another big hug as though trying to protect Jinnie from his thoughts.   
“No! We would never leave you!”

Jisung looked down at his fins. Hyunjin was a siren. Sirens were mainly solitary merfolk and highly respected by the sea community thanks to their incredible healing gifts and control over mind and matter.   
However fifteen years ago they were all exiled from Atlántica by the king who’d claimed that the sirens had been involved in his sister Yeji nearly taking the throne though force.   
Jisung had only been 15 himself at the time - a young age for the immortal and eternally young merfolk despite still becoming an adult at 18 like humans.   
(Indeed he was 30 now yet still had the appearance of his 20 year old self and would for hundreds of years to come). 

Most merfolk didn’t believe in the sirens being guilty and thought the king was simply trying to get rid of any power that could threaten his own. Even so, enough merfolk helped the king evict and even exterminate the already small community from the kingdom due to their own hatred of the sirens superior powers. 

Hyunjin had only been 4 at the time and his family killed in the raids. Jisung and his now husband, Chan had found the lagoon as a safe haven for them to raise Hyunjin as they had become fond of the little siren who’d visited and become friends with Felix who was a year younger. 

Since then, Jisung and Chan had tred a careful line of raising the two boys (Felix’s father never had time for him) and keeping their important roles as the Chiefs in charge of royal security.   
They’d long lived in fear of being caught and Hyunjin killed for not obeying the rules and leaving Atlántican waters. 

“Sungie?”

Jisung was startled out of his thoughts by Felix waving a hand in front of his face.   
“You alright?”  
The older quickly smiled and nodded.   
“Yeah, just thinking.”

“Huh.”  
Felix looked like he was about to question more but Hyunjin had spotted the necklace in his hands.   
“Ooo! What’s that Lixie?”  
“Oh right! Well you see I was in an old shipwreck..”

Jisung grinned as Hyunjin squealed in delight and cuddled his friend tightly, a thousand thank yous pouring out of his mouth. He was about to tease the siren about not killing the prince with love when a loud voice called out. 

“JISUNG! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!”

The merman swung round to see Chan swimming into the lagoon looking extremely irritated and worried, his cherry red tail matching his hair. He wore his ceremonial armour and carried a threatening spear in one hand.   
Despite him looking pissed, Jisung took a moment to appreciate his husbands beauty.   
“Hey babe, how you..”  
“Don’t you ‘hey babe’ me!” hissed Chan, swatting away Jisung’s arm that had reached out for a hug.   
“What the hell are you doing here? It starts in ten MINUTES!”  
Jisung frowned.   
“What..?”  
The red haired merman stared at him in quiet disbelief before letting out a curse.   
“Oh. Nothing much. Just the king’s ANNUAL CELEBRATION OF YEJIS DEFEAT THAT FELIX IS REQUIRED TO ATTEND!”  
Jisung swore as Felix turned a pale green colour. Chan wasn’t finished.   
“OH FUCK INDEED! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO FIND YOU FOR TWO HOURS!”  
Chan took a deep breath and righted his armour before turning to Hyunjin who was trying not to laugh.   
“Good afternoon, Jinnie darling. It is lovely to see you but I must take my idiotic boyfriend and the prince home now. We can visit later, I promise.”

And with that Chan grabbed hold of Jisung and Felix and propelled them through the water to try and reach the city in time, the prince calling back his goodbyes to Hyunjin as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mild violence and bullying   
> Chan is a whole sweetheart

Felix POV 

An hour later, Felix was swimming beside his sisters, make up swirling around his eyes and a heavy golden tiara of seashells sat upon his red hair.   
He’d arrived just in time to join the procession through the city (although out of breath) and Jisung had swum off to take his post, smiling encouragingly. 

They were parading to the castle where the main ceremony would take place so that the common folk could see the King and the royal household. It was also a perfect time to show off, thought Felix sourly. His father did love his theatrics. 

But the merfolk loved it too and they cheered and shouted from the sides, waving at the royal line.   
Felix put on a forced smile and waved back, holding onto his sister (Tzuyu)’s hand for support. Tzuyu squeezed his hand back as they made it to a quieter street.   
As the youngest (Tzuyu at 20 and Felix at 18) they were the least used to the loud crowds and constant watchful eyes of the Kings’s advisors who scoured the royal children for any weaknesses to pick up on.   
Felix hated them both. 

The King’s advisors were both bullies who used any excuse to punish the royal children and were physically abusive towards the younger four kids (Dahyun, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Felix) when they were alone.   
Thankfully the advisors didn’t often leave the King’s side so the other members of the royal family knew how to avoid them. 

They had long stupid titles but Jisung had come up with perfect nicknames for the two slimy males a few years back due to their habit to stick by the Kings side: Flotsam and Jetsam. Two pieces of trash that cling to things.   
The entire royal household (apart from the King) now referred to the advisors as such or just F and J.   
Felix snorted under his breath at the thought. 

But then the parade seemed to move on quicker than the two royals could keep up and Tzuyu hissed under her breath, “watch out Lixie! F and J are coming over!”

Felix felt his heart sink and the familiar pang of fear light up in his chest as the two advisors swam over.   
Tzuyu held onto his hand protectively but was shoved aside by Jetsam as Flotsam grabbed Felix by the wrist. 

The mermaid mouthed something at Felix and then swam off leaving the prince all alone. Unseen by the merfolk who were watching the parade, Felix was dragged off down a deserted corridor lined with pillars. 

“Prince Yongbok,” hissed Flotsam evilly. “Why were you late?”  
Felix gulped and tried to escape the merman’s grip but was thrown against the wall. The advisors laughed in eerie unison.   
“It’s very rude to be late for your fathers celebration,” chuckled Jetsam darkly. “Unbefitting for a prince.”  
Felix shrank back.   
“I..”  
The slap came out of nowhere and cracked right across the princes face making him see stars. Tears formed in his eyes as his cheek began to throb painfully.   
“Don’t speak you little brat!” Spat Jetsam, levelling a punch to the prince’s stomach causing him to double over. 

Felix’s armour protected him from the worst of the blow but the elder was wearing metal gloves that easily bruised his ribs.   
“S..Stop,” he whimpered.   
The advisors laughed again and Flotsam aimed for his face once more. Felix squeezed his eyes shut and waited. 

But the blow never came.   
Cautiously, he opened one eye to see Nayeon and Jisung looking like they were about to commit murder whilst Chan had Flotsam’s hand pinned behind his back.   
Tzuyu was hiding behind their oldest sisters back who held her favourite spear in one hand threateningly.   
It was well known in the kingdom that Nayeon was one of the best warriors in the sea with her famous spear and crown of orange shells. 

But right now the advisors seemed mostly scared of Chan whose face was dark as thunder and full of rage.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
He hissed.   
Flotsam turned a pale colour but laughed shakily at the merman.   
“Nothing much.”   
Nayeon opened her mouth to give the advisor a piece of her mind but Jetsam grabbed his brother and they disappeared in a flurry of bubbles.   
“Fuck, I forgot they could do that,” she snarled.   
Jisung shook his head in disgust but Chan had lunged forward to grab Felix who’d begun to cry in pain.   
“Oh sweetie,” he whispered seeing the princes bright red cheek that had begun to swell up nastily.   
“I’m sorry I left you alone so they could do that.”

A loud horn sounded and the group jumped.   
“Ugh,” groaned Jisung. “They’re starting. We have to go. You alright Felix?”

Felix felt like melting into a puddle in Chan’s arms and staying there for the next week but he nodded. He had duties after all. 

Nayeon clicked her tongue and hugged her youngest brother before grabbing his hand. “Come on Lixie. I’ll talk to Dad afterwards, okay?”

Felix nodded again but knew that Nayeon would likely not even see their father as he spent most of his time alone in his rooms.   
Despite this he let his sister guide him towards the castle ignoring the confused faces of the guests and the angry looks from his sisters. 

~~~~~~~~

Before long the ceremony was over. Thank the goodness, thought Felix as he swam back to his bedroom, dodging the servants carrying platters and guests leaving the castle.   
The prince ignored all stares and kept his head down.   
He was ready to forget all about earlier. The pain. The embarrassment. The fact that he couldn’t defend himself. 

He spotted Nayeon again and stopped to give her a big hug (she passed him some salve for his face) but quickly continued onto his bedroom in the far west of the palace.   
Once safely inside with the door locked, Felix pulled off his heavy ceremonial armour and threw it on his bed.   
Merfolk only wore clothes during parties to show off wealth or position as it was more comfortable swimming without the weight of clothes deep underwater. 

Felix hated his armour that he was forced to wear but knew it was better then the heavy uniform that Chan and Jisung had to wear thanks to being bodyguards.   
Chan even wore a golden band around his wrist at all times to show his rank as Chief Protector of the royal children (as they were all fairly young for merfolk) which was envied by the staff for being so beautiful but Felix had seen how it cut into his skin and how Chan seemed to resent it. 

Speaking of, a gentle knock at the window annnounced the elders arrival and Felix swam over to open it.   
“Hey Lixie,” the red haired male said pulling the prince in for a hug. Felix relaxed in his arms feeling safe and comforted after the incident earlier and then the long ceremony.   
His cheek was starting to throb nastily. 

As though he had a sixth sense, Chan looked down at the prince and frowned.   
“How’s your face, sweetie?”   
Felix blinked back tears at the care and regret in the males voice and hugged him tighter. 

“It’s better now,” he lied. “Barely hurts.”  
Chan raised an eyebrow and carefully touched the purple bruise blossoming on the youngers face.   
Felix winced involuntarily and the elder frowned again before sitting the prince down on his bed and reaching for the salve in his hands.   
“I got it from Nayeon,” Felix explained and Chan smiled lightly as he applied the salve.   
“Ow.”  
“Sorry sweetie. I’m trying to be careful.”  
“I know. Thanks Channie.”

“Right,” Chan said, kissing Felix’s forehead. “Let’s go see Jinnie, hm?”  
Felix grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so online school is taking up my life but I finally got round to writing more story :)   
> Hope everyone’s doing okay (currently a lockdown where I am)

The swim up to the lagoon was pretty uneventful other than having to hide a few times leaving the castle. Chan held tightly to Felix’s hand as they made their way through the lively city, streets full of merfolk despite the late hour. 

Although being a prince meant dealing with F and J, Felix loved his life under the sea. It was always so colourful and full of music in Atlántica and his only wish was that he could show it to Hyunjin. His friend would love it. Not for the first time, Felix wondered why on Earth the sirens had been exiled so severely. He’d bet his crown that F and J had something to do with it. 

Before long, the two red haired males appeared at the surface and swam into the haven of the lagoon, Chan rushing into Jisung’s awaiting arms. The merman had obviously arrived earlier. 

Felix grinned as Hyunjin pretended to gag at the older two kissing and swam over.   
“Hey, Lixie!” The siren smiled. “Nice of you to visit twice in one day... hold on. What happened to your face?”  
The prince winced as his friend held his jaw gently and looked over the angry red mark on his face.   
Hyunjin frowned before sitting Felix down on a nearby rock and hoisting himself out of the warm water to sit next to him. 

Felix stared as the siren held his cheek and began to sing.   
Wow.   
The siren’s song was rich and beautiful, the melody filling the lagoon with a tangible energy that warmed through the merfolk as the magic washed over them.   
Hyunjin’s eyes glowed gold as he sang and Felix felt entranced in their stare. Even the older two had come closer to listen in awe. 

But the song cut off abruptly and Hyunjin pulled his hand away, looking down at his blue fins as though embarrassed. Felix shook his head to get rid of the fuzziness from the magic... and felt no pain. 

Reaching up to his face, he realised all the swelling had gone down. Jisung gasped.   
“You healed him, Jinnie! Well done!”  
The siren blushed at the compliment but continued to look down. 

“Hey,” Chan asked quietly, moving to sit beside Jinnie. “What’s wrong, love? You just healed Felix..”  
“Yeah with my magic,” interrupted Hyunjin. “My magic that is dangerous and shouldn’t be used.”

Felix gasped and grabbed his friends arm. “No!” He cried. “No, Jinnie. Your songs are powerful but also healing and comforting. Siren song is only dangerous when the wielder is dangerous. You’re the sweetest merman I know!”

The siren blushed harder and gripped Chan’s hand.   
“Really?”  
“Yes!” Chan agreed moving closer. “I’m so proud of your control of your magic and how you use it.”

Felix felt a slight weight lift from his shoulders when he saw Hyunjin smile weakly and hug his foster dad.   
He hated Jinnie feeling this way - as though his powers should be feared rather than celebrated. 

He himself could only control water and air - standard power for the member of the royal household. Most merfolk had no special powers like Chan.   
(Jisung could control currents that made him a faster swimmer but that was it.)

“By the goddess!”  
Felix jolted out of his thoughts to see Jisung staring open mouthed out the lagoon entrance.   
“Hey guys, come look at this!”

The others exchanged glances of confusion and swam over to the merman. Felix followed where Jisung was pointing and gasped in wonder.   
“A SHIP!”  
A beautiful ship was gliding across the ocean ahead of them, the moonlight glinting off the pearly white sails.   
Feeling a swell of excitement, he dived forward in the water wanting a closer look. 

Hyunjin POV   
“FELIX NO!” Cried Chan from next to him. He watched as his dad turned to Jisung and lightly slapped him on the shoulder.   
“Oh great. Now look what you’ve done!” He scolded. 

Jisung just grinned cheekily and dived after Felix, splashing his boyfriend with his fin in the water as he did so.   
“HAN JISUNG!”

Hyunjin bit his cheek to stop from laughing.   
“Ugh,” groaned Chan. “Let’s go make sure no one dies.”

~

The ship was massive up close and Hyunjin gazed up at the wood, cleverly crafted into the floating building with sails. Humans really were quite smart sometimes.   
It sounded like a lot of people were aboard and every couple of minutes a shoot of sparkles flew up from the centre of the ship and exploded in colourful lights that stood out vividly against the black sky. 

“Woah,” whispered Felix.   
The siren looked at his friend who was taking in the entire scene with wide eyes and awe.   
“It’s so cool!”

“Psh,” hissed Chan from where he tred water, red tail whipping back and forth nervously. “Keep an eye out for nets.”  
Despite the majority of humans not believing in merfolk, every so often so poor soul would find themselves in a fishing net, hauled out of the ocean never to be seen again. The siren shuddered to think of it. 

Jisung chuckled and wrapped his arms around the short merman who was biting his lip nervously. Hyunjin looked away as his dad whispered into Chan’s ear, making him blush.   
Gross.   
(Yeah they were young adults but they were also his parents!)

Turning back to Felix, he went to ask if the ship looked like the shipwreck the prince had visited earlier... and nearly had a heart attack.   
Felix was climbing the ship. 

“FELIX!” He hissed as loudly as he dared.   
Chan looked up and went completely white, collapsing a little in Jisung’s arms in shock. He quickly recovered though and started forward.   
“YONGBOK!”   
Even Jisung winced at the use of Felix’s official name.   
“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!”

Felix looked down and pouted making Hyunjin laugh quietly.   
“But.. but the people..”  
“YONGBOK!”  
“Ugh fine,” whinged the prince. “I just wanted to see their dresses.”

Chan rolled his eyes and threw his arms up in despair.   
“Am i the only one who thinks around here....” he muttered irritatedly to himself as Hyunjin moved to catch Felix as he jumped down. 

“How about we move round the ship? There might be a lower gap that we can see the dresses through?” He whispered to the prince whose face lit up.   
“Great idea Jinnie.”

The two had just begun to sneak away from their chaperones when a loud cry from the ship made them all look up. 

And then the world exploded.


	5. Chapter 5

Minho gazed out at the ocean, watching the water ripple in the darkness, reflecting the stars.   
He sighed.   
Why couldn’t he stay out here all the time? It was so peaceful. 

“Minho hyung?”

The prince smiled and turned around to see Jeongin make it up the last step and walk over with a glass of wine in his hand which Minho gladly took.   
“Whatcha doing, hyung?”

Minho sighed again.   
“Just looking, Innie. Just looking.”  
His younger brother nodded and rested his elbows on the barrier next to him.   
“It’s nice out here.”  
“Yeah, although the fireworks are a bit annoying,” Minho scowled up at the colourful explosions as Innie laughed.   
“The crew are just having fun, hyung. And trying to make us happy.”

Minho scoffed.   
“They’re showing off is what they’re doing. We’re close to the coast and letting all the eligible ladies in the town know we’re rich as fuck. I bet mother put them up to it.”

Jeongin smiled wryly and leaned on his brothers shoulder, Minho resting his head against the younger.   
“Yeah I know. Stupid marriage.”

The two princes were part of a large royal family that owned the southern half of the continent and were the youngest two royal children out of seven. This meant little responsibility which they were thankful for but the Queen had recently decided that they had to stop avoiding the backstabbing nobility that made up their court and be part of the nasty politics game that they so hated.   
This in her mind meant first of all finding a rich young wife and stopping their “ridiculous, disgusting habits.”

Minho shook his head.   
Who cared if they were gay? It didn’t hurt anyone if he wanted to marry a man. He didn’t even need to provide heirs as his oldest siblings had already got plenty of kids.   
But even so, his mother had insisted on them both being sent off the furthest castle along the eastern coast to ‘re-evaluate’ their choices and get married within the year to avoid being disowned for being ‘devil spawn’.   
What a wonderful mother. 

He stood up and pulled Jeongin into a hug. The younger prince looked surprised but hugged back, seeing that he needed the comfort.   
“It’s fine, hyung,” he said jokingly. “We can travel together when we’re disowned. See some new places. It’ll be fun.”  
Minho huffed a weak laugh.   
“I suppose..”

Suddenly a star flew across the sky making all the crew mates partying on the ship start to shout at the sight.   
Minho looked up at his brother (he was only an inch taller the brat) and smiled.   
“Make a wish then kid.”  
A wide grin answered him.   
“Only if you do too.”

Minho thought for a second.   
I wish, he thought. That me and Jeongin can find somewhere where we can be happy. Where we can be ourselves. 

“What did you wish for hyung?”  
Minho let out a sharp laugh.   
“Can’t tell you, Innie,” he snorted as the younger pouted. “Otherwise it won’t come true.”

“But... MINHO!”  
The older prince looked around in surprise as his brother grabbed him and ran away from the middle of the deck as the fireworks by the mast exploded. 

Red hot fire erupted, crawling across the deck like a deadly snake, eating into the word and making the crew jump into the sea in fear of their lives. 

Jeongin screamed as the mast fell, sail catching fire as it went. With an almighty crash, the boat was cut in half by the mast, water pouring between the two halves. Minho was wrenched away from his brother by the sheer force and smacked his head.   
He blacked out instantly. 

~

Felix POV  
The fiery boat was split in half and the humans were clambering into pieces of driftwood to paddle back to the far shore.   
Chan and Jisung had swum to a safe distance and watched as the ship began to sink, calling for the younger two to join them. 

Felix felt a sense of sadness at the sight. Such a beautiful creation sent to the bottom of the sea. 

But then he heard a loud scream onboard. The prince swam in between the halves of the ship as if on instinct, ignoring the loud shriek of “FELIX!” from behind him.   
He scanned the deck that was slowly tipping downwards.   
Where did that come from.. oh fuck. 

A boy about the same age as him was stuck between the ship and a wall of fire, holding another boy in his arms. Felix could see the fear on his face from here. 

Hyunjin appeared next to him with a panicked expression.   
“Felix! What are you..”  
“Jinnie I need your help,” the prince interrupted, nodding towards the stranded boys.   
“Can you use your magic to keep the ship together while I get rid of the flames?”  
Hyunjin looked slightly uncertain but nodded.   
“Great. Let’s go.”

The beautiful song filled the air for the second time that night and the boy looked up in awe as pale light surrounded him, holding up the sinking ship.   
Felix concentrated and pulled up the ocean to douse the flames, using air to cut off the oxygen from the worst of the fire.   
Sweat broke out on his forehead but continued until all the fire had disappeared. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned.. and gasped.   
“Jinnie!”  
Lunging forward, he caught the siren as he collapsed having used too much magic too soon after healing Felix. 

The melody cut off and the roof caved in with a great splash as Felix pulled Hyunjin out of the rubble.   
He watched with a sinking heart as the ship disappeared beneath the waves.   
Those poor boys.   
Frustrated tears formed in his eyes. 

How could he let them die?  
No. He couldn’t. 

Letting go of Hyunjin who could breathe underwater, Felix dove through the water, dodging debris as he searched quickly. 

There!  
He kicked his tail rapidly, grabbing at the two boys, the youngest desperately trying to keep them above water.   
Felix held them both up protectively and the conscious boy gasped in almost childish delight. 

“You..you...” he gasped around a mouthful of salt water.   
“Shhh,” said Felix, trying to calm him as he used his powerful tail to keep all of them steady in the water.   
He looked down and swore.   
The older boy (he looked slightly older than Jinnie) had a large cut across his forehead from where he must have hit it.   
Red blood was leaking into the water.   
He wouldn’t last long. 

Looking around fearfully, Felix tried to find his friends in the mess that the shipwreck had caused. There was only the moon providing light now, darkness surrounding them.   
Then a flash of red appeared beside him and Chan grabbed the younger boy from Felix, pulling him into a bridal lift. Jisung also appeared, wrapping a seaweed bandage around the unconscious boy still in Felix’s arms. 

The younger of the two just stared at Chan in awe before snuggling closer to his chest. The red haired merman looked a little confused at the immediate trust but signalled towards the far shore. From here it was a black line against the stars. 

Felix nodded and the two mermen shot through the water, propelled faster by Jisung’s magic. 

~

Felix laid the boy gently on the sand, trying not to jolt him too much. Blood was still covering the top half of his face but the cut had healed thanks to Hyunjin using the last of his magic.   
The siren looked tired but smiled genuinely at Felix before turning to his human form and joining the conversation between Chan and the younger boy who introduced himself as Jeongin. 

Jeongin had been extremely grateful for their help and thanked them for saving his brother, especially Hyunjin.   
(The siren had been blushing since they’d gotten to shore.)

Chan had a glossy look in his eyes as he listened to Jeongin as though he just wanted to bundle the kid up and take him home. Felix chuckled under his breath at his friend’s protective instincts. 

Felix stared down at Minho. He was surprisingly beautiful, all sharp cheekbones and soft lips. His eyelashes fluttered slightly in his sleep and a little scar ran through his left eyebrow.   
The prince reached out absently to touch it before getting jolted back to reality by Jisung who shouted from the sea, swimming back along the coast. (Which is probably a good thing. Stopped Felix from becoming a creep.)

“There’s people coming!”  
Felix swore under his breath and shuffled awkwardly back into the ocean, sand sticking to his green tail. Hyunjin quickly followed, a flash of light declaring his transition to a merman once more. 

Chan turned back to Jeongin.   
“Take care of your brother, kid.”  
The boy smiled widely.   
“Thanks again hyungs.”  
The merfolk looked at each other in confusion but assumed it was just a human custom.   
“Bye Jeongin,” Felix waved.   
“Bye!”

Jeongin POV   
He stared out to sea as the four mermen disappeared into the night, colourful tails making ripples in the water.   
Wow.  
He really did just get saved by mermen.   
And one really pretty siren...

“Innie?”  
Jeongin turned to his brother and knelt beside him in the sand. Minho looked very confused and slightly out of it from the blood loss.   
“Innie, what happened?”  
“The ship sunk, hyung. You hit your head..”  
“Who was the boy?”

Jeongin bit his lip in amusement. Of course. His brother had nearly died and here he was thinking about the attractive young merman who’d saved him. He wished he could tell him but.. he thought back to the conversation with the red tailed merman with the fatherly aura despite his young appearance.   
Don’t tell anyone. 

He sighed.   
“Just someone who helped,” he laughed nervously.   
“Where is he now? I have to thank him..”  
Jeongin gulped and looked out to sea as though they’d magically reappear. He kind of hoped they would. 

“Um. Well..”  
“YOUR HIGHNESSES!”  
Both boys turned to see the housekeeper and the head guard running towards them with distressed faces.   
The only senior staff allowed in the castle due to their mother wishing to prevent a scandal about their sexuality.   
Not that Jeongin cared. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa had looked after the pair since childhood, always accompanying the princes and were more like older siblings than their real siblings were. Honestly it was nicer to have the castle to themselves. No snivelling nobility or girls flirting. Although there was something slightly odd about the couple which was the fact that they never seemed to age visibly. They both looked the same age as Minho but had been working at the palace since Innie had been a toddler. 

Seonghwa pulled Jeongin into a tight motherly hug, “oh thank goodness you’re alright! We saw the ship on fire and then people returned but you didn’t and I was so worried and...”  
“Hey, Hwa hyung calm down!” Called Hongjoong from where he was helping Minho to stand. “Let’s just get you kids inside, hm?”

And so the princes were guided back into the safety of the castle, Jeongin wondering if he’d ever get the chance to see the merfolk again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo 3 chapters in one day - is this me actually being productive?????? :)
> 
> TW: some people die in a nasty way but it’s not too graphic and is over quickly.

Felix POV   
It was a good week and a half before it was safe to visit Hyunjin again thanks to the countless ceremonies and parties to celebrate Yeji’s defeat.   
Chan and Jisung had been run ragged, chasing after all the royals to keep them safe and on time for things and Felix was needed in the throne room for hours at a time. 

But thankfully it was all over now and Felix waited eagerly for Chan to arrive and take him to see his friend.   
He needed company and distracting from his thoughts.   
Thoughts about a certain human boy who he’d helped rescue the week before. 

Felix sighed irritatedly and face-planted his pillow. Stupid humans and their stupid pretty faces. 

It was just a silly crush and he wanted to talk it through with Hyunjin to get it out of his system. He was a mer prince and Minho was a human boy. Even if he was a merman, his father wouldn’t allow it due to Minho’s lack of Royalty.   
Stupid hierarchy. 

Besides. He hadn’t even spoken to the boy. Damn, how must Jinnie be feeling? He spoke to Jeongin and everything! It was a shame because he’d seemed really nice. 

Beginning to feel restless, Felix paced his room, flicking his tail impatiently.   
Where was Chan?  
He should have been here hours ago. It would be dawn soon.   
Probably given yet more work to do. Ugh. 

Throwing all caution to the wind, the prince decided that he could just go visit Hyunjin himself. It wasn’t too far and he was a fast swimmer.  
But Chan always said...

Psh. Chan was overprotective, thought Felix. He was nearly 18 for fucks sake. He could swim somewhere by himself. 

Running a hand through his red hair, the prince swam out of his bedroom window and crept through the dark ocean. 

~

Chan POV   
After finishing up a report that had been handed to him last minute, Chan swam through the castle halls rubbing at the stupid gold band on his wrist.   
It had been hurting more than usual over the last week... but he knew who to blame for that. 

Ducking around a corner to avoid Tzuyu and Chaeyoung who were giggling about something or another (he was fond of the mermaids but he didn’t want to be seen), Chan made it to Felix’s room and let himself in after knocking twice.   
“Lix... FELIX?!”  
The room was empty. 

No. No, no, no, no where was he?   
Starting to feel scared, Chan swam around the room, pulling the duvet off the bed and checking the en suite..   
Where the hell was that boy?

Then he spotted a small note on the dresser. Definitely Felix’s handwriting. 

Chan quickly read through it and swore loudly. He was going to murder that kid when he found him. Going to Hyunjin’s alone? At NIGHT?  
What if he was seen?  
What if F and J got him?  
What if she..?

In a wild panic, the merman wrote a quick note for Jisung, swam out the window and began his way through the palace grounds, not noticing two dark shapes appearing in the shadows behind him.   
The shadows got closer and closer, like sharks after a fish. 

Chan heard a sinister laugh behind him and turned, eyes widening and he screamed but it was muffled by a metal covered hand. 

Felix POV   
The sun was beginning to climb over the horizon when Felix settled on a comfy rock in Hyunjins lagoon. The siren had a blinding smile on his face and was clinging onto Felix’s hand whilst the other was waving dramatically in the air as he spoke.   
“But that boy..”  
“Minho?” Said Felix without thinking.   
Hyunjin grinned.   
“No, Lixie. Though I noticed you liked him,” he nudged Felix making the prince blush as red as his hair. “No I meant Jeongin.”  
Felix eyed the siren critically but began to smile at the dreamy expression on his friends face. 

“Ah, Jinnie,” he teased. “You got it bad.”  
“I don’t!”  
Felix laughed and shoved his friend, making the siren gasp as he fell off the rock and into the water.   
He quickly stopped laughing when Hyunjin splashed him with his tail.   
“Got you!”

The two males began a war of water and laughter, Felix using his magic to shove waves of water at the siren. They were having so much fun they didn’t notice the guards enter the lagoon. 

Hyunjin screamed as Felix was caught from behind and he raced to land to shift to human form. Felix squirmed and fought the strong arms, wriggling free as Hyunjin began to sing.   
The guards yelled in fear and threw their spears, making Felix’s heart sink.   
Fire spears.   
Specially designed to kill merfolk. 

Jumping into the air with a giant kick of his tail, the prince raised a wave to block the spears and Hyunjin sang louder, sending guards flying backwards with his magic. 

But his power was fading too fast. Having had no proper teaching, the siren used up too much energy too quickly and could do nothing but shift back to mer form to grab Felix and swim out the back of the lagoon; an emergency route that Jisung has put in. 

Felix had never felt more grateful towards the merman.   
The two males swam as fast as they could through the lightening water, the guards hot on their tails.   
One (faster than the others) lunged for Hyunjin, making the siren scream as Felix kicked the guard to the floor.   
The rest continued to get closer, spears glinting in the pink light filtering through the clear water.   
The prince quickly realised that they weren’t going to both escape - but it he could help Hyunjin get away. 

Pressing a quick kiss to his friends cheek, Felix hissed, “get to shore!” and turned back to face the guards. He didn’t check to see if Jinnie listened. 

He simply swum directly at guards and launched himself out of the shallow water, straight over their heads.   
“COME AND GET ME THEN, YOU FUCKERS!”  
He shouted, holding up his middle finger as he swam off. 

Well. They definitely looked angry now.   
The guards chased their prince through webs of seaweed and coral, dodging shoals of brightly coloured fish as Felix trusted completely in his instincts to guide him through the maze.   
They obviously had no idea who he was. 

“The prince went that way!”  
Ah. Maybe they did.   
Shit.   
A thousand thoughts flew through his head. Why were they trying to kill him? What had happened in the city?   
It was illegal for a siren to be in these waters but it was punishable by death to attempt to kill a member of the royal family.   
To be chased by the guards who yesterday protected him meant that either something terrible had happened... or his father had approved of it. 

Felix kicked harder, tears streaming down his face as he tried to escape. He knew his father had always been distant but he never thought he would order Felix to be killed. 

He could see a cave ahead.. maybe he could hide in there?  
The prince made a beeline for the foreboding gap in the rock, ignoring the feeling of dread that washed over him as he turned to face the guards. 

But the guards had halted and were looking behind him, faces contorted in horror.   
“It’s.. it’s not possible!” Croaked the male who’d grabbed Jinnie earlier.   
Felix felt something move beside him and almost passed out with fear when he saw the black tentacles reaching around him. 

The guards turned to swim away but were caught in the death grip of the creature as it moved lightning fast in the water.   
Felix screwed his eyes shut and the screams were suddenly cut short by the loud crack of multiple bones breaking. 

He felt two gentle hands turn him around and stroke his red hair fondly.   
“Ah... Yongbok dearie.”

Felix opened his eyes slowly and recoiled.   
The cecaelia was beautiful with thin purple arms and an hourglass shape ending in eight enormous black tentacles curling around them.   
Her white hair flowed around her like a sheet and she smiled... but Felix could see the coldness in her eyes.   
This female was dangerous.   
Extremely dangerous. 

“How.. how do you know my name?” He whispered.   
The female cackled.   
“Oh dear, don’t you recognise your own aunt, sweetie? How embarrassing!”

Cold fear flooded his heart.   
Yeji.   
“But.. but I thought you were dead..?”  
“Psh. You can’t kill me that easily, my dear. Your father resented that.”

Felix gulped as a tentacle stroked his cheek. Yeji smiled and pulled him further into the cave, surprising strength in her arms not allowing any escape.   
“Now, you were always my favourite, sweetie. So kind and adorable with your ickle freckles..” she tapped his cheek making the prince shiver. 

“Well it’s great that you’re alive and all but I better be going..”  
“Oh no my dear. Oh no you misunderstand. I saved you from those guards because you were my favourite nephew. But I require payment.”

Felix recoiled from his aunts sickly sweet smile.   
“But I have no money,” he whispered fearfully. 

Yeji grinned widely.   
“Normally the payment for my help would be to become my eternal servant,” she mused as Felix began to struggle in her iron grip with sudden horror. “But seeing as you are my favourite I’ll give you a chance to get out of it.”

The prince somehow felt more scared and silently wished he’d stayed at home with Channie.   
His aunt continued.   
“You are no longer safe under the sea. Your father has decreed you a traitor for hiding a siren from him for 15 years and sentenced you to death.”   
Felix felt a lump rise in his throat. His father did what? How could he? Did he not love Felix anymore?

Yeji rambled on.   
“And so you must escape. I can turn you human so that you may escape with your little siren friend.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, not trusting a word of what she said.   
Yeji laughed.   
“Ah yes. Smart child. There is a small catch. Whilst on land, you have a month to get a human prince to fall in love with you and kiss you. If you fail, not only will you become my servant but your siren friend will as well.”

The prince bit his lip. It was a risk but Hyunjin could just use his magic and..   
“If the siren uses his magic, you both immediately fail. Oh and I’ll be taking your voice before you go too. You’ll get it back if you succeed.”

Fucking hell.   
This was starting to sound impossible. Felix ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at the turn of events. How did his life become this mess so quickly? He should have just stayed at home. But there really didn’t seem to be an option.. and he could get Hyunjin to safety and stay with him. 

“Okay,” he whispered. Yeji grinned, making a roll of parchment appear with a click of her fingers and a fish bone which she pricked Felix’s arm with.   
“Ow.”  
“Sign in blood, my dear.”

Felix looked up at his aunt who now had a hungry look in her eyes that made him shiver. They were the same colour as his own but filled with a burning hate that turned to smugness as his blood glistened on the parchment. 

A low, evil laugh filled the cave and Felix felt his throat start to burn. He went to scream but no sound came out.. just a ball of light that went straight into a seashell locket around Yeji’s neck.   
He tried to speak but.. nothing. 

Panic took over as the cecaelia laughed nastily again and he felt his body get lifted by powerful magic. His tail began to tingle as though a thousand tiny pins were stabbing it and the prince struggled in the magics hold. Just as the pins got too sharp to bear, his green tail split into two milky white legs, kicking desperately in the water.   
The weight of being so far underwater hit Felix like a truck and he could feel his ability to breathe start to disappear.   
Yeji grabbed his small body with a tentacle and threw him out of the cave with one last laugh. The guards bodies were still scattered on the ocean floor. 

“One month, prince!” Came the final warning as Felix swam for the surface, lungs feeling about to combust. 

Dizziness hit him half way up and he stretched out uselessly to the sunlight shining through the sea, eyes threatening to close.   
He wasn’t going to make it.   
He, a prince of the merfolk, was about to drown. 

Suddenly a weight shoved into him and Felix felt two strong arms wrap around his body protectively, lifting him to the surface.   
Within seconds, he was out in the air and gulping down massive breaths of oxygen, thanking the goddess for his life. 

Felix turned his head weakly to see Jisung staring at him shock and immediately passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chan POV  
Pain.  
Lots of pain.  
Chan woke up with his entire body feeling like it was on fire, head spinning. Through blurry vision, he realised he was in a prison cell.  
Why was he..?

Felix. 

Jumping up, Chan rushed to the cell door but fell almost immediately as his body screamed at him in protest.  
Ouch. 

Memories of the last six hours ran through his head at crazy speed, making him dizzy as he tried to sort through them all.  
Felix. He’d left to go find Felix. He’d been caught by F and J leaving the city and then..  
Chan felt bile rise in his throat. 

Daring a look down, he saw his chest was a patchwork of black and red bruises and his red tail was covered in cuts. Dried blood covered his skin and he was pretty sure his ribs were broken. 

They’d interrogated him. 

Panic filled his brain but he shoved it down. No. He’d never betray Jinnie or Lixie no matter how much torture they’d given him. So why was he still alive...?

Sungie.  
Chan’s heart stopped for a moment and his stomach turned over. They’d brought in Jisung and.... he threw up in the corner, ribs burning. 

His throat felt hoarse and he remembered screaming, desperate for them to stop hurting his Sungie.. he’d told them.  
He’d told them where Hyunjin was. 

Tears pricked in his eyes. And then Jisung had disappeared. Because it had just been an illusion. A trick. And he’d fallen for it. Just like 15 years ago. 

The clanging of a key in the door made him swing around, wincing at his pain. Long red hair, a crown of orange seashells.... Nayeon?

“Your highness?” He croaked in confusion.  
The Crown Princess just stared in horror before sitting beside him and pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Oh, Channie.” She whispered. “What have they done to you?”

Chan shook his head, swallowing to keep back tears.  
“You.. you need to find Felix. He’s in trouble you need to find him, you need to make sure he’s safe..”  
“Chan.”  
He drew back at the serious tone and look Nayeon straight in her dark brown eyes. The same colour as his own. 

“Felix was sentenced to death.”

For a moment, Chan felt as though the ground had opened and he was free falling down into some dark hell but then hit the ground hard and unexpectedly.  
The tears didn’t stop this time.  
“W..what?” He began to sob but Nayeon put a finger to her lips.  
“He’s not dead, Channie.”

Relief flooded through him. “He got away. So did the siren.” She gave him a pointed look and he averted his gaze, knowing she was annoyed at him dragging Felix into this mess. But she didn’t seem annoyed about Jinnie so that was a bonus. 

“I sent Jisung after them.”  
Again, relief washed through him.  
“And now I’m getting you out.”

Chan froze before laughing without any emotion. It sounded broken and empty even to him and Nayeon winced.  
“Yeah right. Look, Nayeon, I appreciate it but you can’t risk it. I can’t even swim currently. Felix is safe and that’s all that matters..”  
“No!” 

The Princess glared at him, her eyes glinting dangerously. Chan gulped as she pointed a finger at his chest.  
“I said, I am getting you out,” she hissed quietly. “You’ve done so much for us in the last 15 years and I want to do this for you.” Her voice broke. “I remember.”

Time stopped.  
A ray of hope lit inside Chan’s heart as he gasped and looked at Nayeon once more. Happy tears filled her eyes, red hair fanning out behind her, the same colour as Felix’s.. as all the royal children’s. The same as his. 

“I stole a portal Pearl,” she grinned mischievously and Chan felt an overwhelming gratitude for his younger sister as she held out the tiny stone. “Straight from the treasury. I’ve got another for the rest of us.”  
Chan frowned in confusion. 

Nayeon smiled. “I’m not letting the others stay here. It’s too dangerous. They’re all waiting in my room to leave once you’re taken care of. We’ll go South. You need to find Felix.”

For a moment, Chan felt only pride at how his little sister had grown into this powerful warrior. He trusted her to protect the others.  
They hugged again and Nayeon kissed his forehead as she passed him the Pearl. 

“Thank you,” Chan said as he thought of Jisung and clutched the Pearl in his hand.  
As he began to disappear in a cloud of bubbles he saw Nayeon shake her head. “No, thank you, brother,” she replied. 

Jisung POV  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Jisung twirled a knife nervously between his fingers as he stared out to sea. Next to him, Felix was still passed out on the sand.  
And he had feet.  
FEET. 

Now, Jisung was normally a pretty laid back kinda guy or at least he thought he was. But his prince had feet. 

He’d been circling on patrol round the castle Nayeon had rushed up to him, saying that Felix and Jinnie were in danger. Not even bothering to figure out how the hell she knew about his siren foster child, Jisung had set off towards the lagoon as fast as he could - to find it empty and trashed. 

He’d panicked and swum out only to bump into Hyunjin who’d broken down in floods of tears and hugged Jisung half to death.  
Needing to get the siren somewhere relatively safe, he’d suggested the shoreline where they’d left Jeongin last week. Hyunjin had held his hand the whole way.  
With his kid now safe, Jisung had jumped back in the ocean to find Felix, heading instinctively back towards Atlántica. He’d been hit by a sudden headache and hundreds of memories had flooded through his brain and suddenly an emptiness he hadn’t noticed had been filled once more.  
But he’d barely had time to process this when he’d seen Felix struggling to the surface and he’d launched himself at the prince. 

Half an hour later and he was back on the stupid beach, with a ton of returned memories and an unconscious prince. And Hyunjin had walked off into the nearby town to ‘find something to eat’ and hadn’t returned yet.  
He rubbed his at face. Damn he was tired. 

A shuffle in the sand beside him made him jump.   
Jisung whipped around to see Felix awake and trying to sit up. Reaching over as best he could from the water, he helped the prince and tried not to look at his feet.  
Feet made him uncomfortable. “Hey, Lix how you feeling?” The prince opened his mouth but then stopped and looked down. He just shrugged making Jisung confused. Why wouldn’t he talk to him? “LIXIE! You’re awake!”  
Both turned to see Hyunjin running towards them along the beach, blonder hair flying behind him. He seemed to be wearing.. clothes? and beside him was the Jeongin kid who was grinning. 

“Hey, Jisung-ssi!” Called the boy. The merman smiled and waved but quietly wondered what the hell a ‘ssi’ was. 

“Hey Jeongin. Why are you here,” he asked kindly.  
The boy blushed and nudged Hyunjin.  
“I found this one walking around... without clothes on!” He looked scandalised and Jisung remembered that humans always wear clothes to cover up. “Good thing it’s so early and no one was around. Jinnie hyung said that there’s a problem...” 

Jeongin finally saw Felix who waved at him.  
“Ah!” The boy shrieked, turning around so he couldn’t see the prince.  
Felix looked slightly bemused and Hyunjin doubled over laughing.  
The prince looked at Jisung for help.   
“You don’t have clothes on, Lixie,” explained Jisung smiling. “Humans wear clothes all the time. It’s considered private.”  
Felix blushed as red as his hair but Jeongin was shuffling towards him whilst looking at the sky, holding out a bundle of clothes.  
“This were too small for Jinnie hyung, so they should fit you,” the boy said nervously.  
Even Jisung was blinded by the giant smile Felix gave him as he pulled on some trousers.  
But when the prince continued to say nothing, Jisung frowned again and said, “Thanks Jeongin.” What was up with Felix?

Once Felix was dressed, the human walked over and put an arm over the princes shoulder.  
“Hyunjin hyung said you needed help,” he said quietly. “That’s okay. You can stay with me and Minho. And you don’t have to talk until you feel as though you can.”  
Felix looked up at the kids earnest face and smiled weakly. 

Jisung felt slightly relieved that his kids would have somewhere safe to stay but this feeling quickly ended when Hyunjin let out a scream. 

Swinging around in the water, Jisung brandished his knife... and promptly dropped it.  
“CHAN!”

The merman was struggling through the water towards them, completely covered in blood and looking like he was in extreme pain. Tiny bubbles still hung around him - he must have used a portal Pearl. 

Jisung dove forward to hold his boyfriend against his chest protectively and carried him to the shore where Chan collapsed in his lap.  
With a shaky hand, Jisung stroked his hair comfortingly.  
“Channie,” he whispered. “What happened?”

The merman just coughed and cuddled into Jisung, breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered closed as if exhausted.  
“Hyunjin!” He called behind him at the three scared looking kids.  
“Magic! Now, please!”

The siren scrambled forward and hovered a hand over the worst of the cuts and started to sing a healing melody.  
Everyone watched, entranced as Hyunjin healed Chan, the merman’s breathing slowly returning to normal and the bruises disappearing.  
“Damn it,” Jinnie swore, stopping suddenly. 

Jisung felt panic rise in his heart.  
“What? What is it?”  
Hyunjin sat back on his heels and frowned.  
“Broken ribs, I think,” (Jisung gasped) “I can’t heal them though. I.. I’m not trained enough.”  
The siren looked down at the sand as though it was his fault.  
“No, Jinnie,” said Jisung firmly. “That’s okay. You’ve done brilliantly.”  
He turned to Jeongin who was staring at Hyunjin with awe shining in his eyes and coughed, catching his attention.  
The kid blushed.  
“Do you know any healers?” Jisung asked, voice hopeful. 

Jeongin thought for a second before his face lit up with a grin.  
“Yes. I do. Come on let’s go!”  
He cried jumping up before halting. 

The four merfolk stared at him expectantly. Jisung snorted.  
“Yeah, it’s a bit of problem that three of us can’t walk.”  
Felix went to put his hand up but Jisung shot it down with a look.  
“Lix, you haven’t even tried walking yet.”  
The prince pouted. 

“Wait!” Cried Jeongin again. “I have an idea! Jinnie, come with me.”

Jisung watched as the two kids ran off back down the beach and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I completely forgot about the whole voice thing (like an idiot) so I’ve rewritten it slightly. Thank you to the person who commented about it xx :)


	8. Chapter 8

Felix POV   
The sun was high in the sky by the time the group set off towards Jeongin’s home. The human and the siren had come back, hauling an old battered boat behind them, Jeongin insisting it was easier and safer to just sail round to his house.   
“Besides,” he’d said. “I’m not sure I could carry two of you, let alone three!”

So here they were, Felix, Jeongin and Chan squashed in the tiny boat whilst Hyunjin and Jisung swam behind it, following the humans directions. 

It had been a hassle getting in the boat.. Felix had struggled to his feet only to fall straight back in the sand, scowling at Hyunjin’s laughter. 

He’d sat there for a moment glaring at the siren before Jeongin had rushed over and picked him up in his arms. The human had been surprisingly strong and Felix had stuck his tongue out at Jinnie as he passed, the siren grumbling under his breath. 

Now though, it was Felix who was the jealous one. The others were all talking together about random nothingness, as though trying to ignore the last 24 hours, helped along by Jeongin.   
Sighing, Felix looked glumly at the giant plants growing on the coast, unable to join in.   
He could feel Jisung’s gaze burning into his back - he’d always been a chatterbox and it was unusual he was ever this quiet. 

If he could, he’d scream at the merman that he physically couldn’t speak and to stop giving him concerned looks.   
In fact, he’d probably just scream. 

When Chan had appeared looking halfway to death, Felix had been hit by overwhelming guilt that still punched him in the chest whenever he looked at the male. Although he was sitting up awake and the cuts on his tail had healed, the merman was obviously in pain.   
He didn’t know why Chan was hurt but he had a strong suspicion it was his fault.   
Because he’d swum off.   
Why had he been so stupid? It was all his stupid fault... 

And now he had legs.   
Felix looked down at them, turning them side to side. His skin felt weird against the soft fabric of the trousers.. but it was a nice weird?   
And he liked the floaty white shirt with the big sleeves that Jeongin had lent him buckled into his waist with a massive belt.   
He could almost imagine it as the bodice of a dress.. 

“WOW!”   
Felix was jolted out of his thoughts by Hyunjin gasping loudly and grabbing his hand. “Lixie, look!”

In front of them, reaching up to the blue sky was a large with three towers and a large sea wall running around it. The stone had faded to a pale yellow and the tiles atop the towers were burnt a reddish brown by the sun. It was almost as big as the Atlántican palace, Felix thought with awe. And just as pretty. 

Hyunjin had turned to Jeongin excitedly.   
“Who lives in that house?” He asked, waving his hands around in true Jinnie fashion.   
Jisung laughed and Chan reached out to hold Jinnie’s hand with a fond smile on his face.   
“That would be a castle, Jinnie,” he said hoarsely. “Whatever royalty owns these lands probably live there. We should get around it quick to avoid attention..”

“Um..”  
Jeongin cut in suddenly and everyone turned to look at him. Felix thought he looked a bit nervous and so held his hand for comfort. The boy smiled gratefully at him. 

“So, um.. I’m actually the royalty who lives there,” he said quietly. “Me and my brother are princes.”  
There was a moment of stunned silence before Chan clapped his hand on the boys shoulder.   
“Thats okay, sweetie! Felix is a prince too.”

Felix blushed as Jeongin’s face lit up but a thousand thoughts began running through his head.   
Princes?  
They were princes?  
This.. well it was lucky that they managed to run into a friendly prince almost straight away but it was also bad. Very bad. 

He obviously couldn’t attempt to seduce Jeongin - he’d never do that to Jinnie - but Minho???  
How the hell was he supposed to get the prince to like him when he was a mess just thinking about the male?  
He was well and truly fucked. 

“..Lixie?”  
He looked round at the others who were staring at him in concern.   
He raised his eyebrows in question but Jisung just sighed.   
“Look, can you try and talk to us?” The merman pleaded. “I know whatever happened to you must have been traumatic - you’ve got feet for goodness sake! - but we need to know what’s going on in that brain of yours.”

Felix ran a shaky hand through his hair, all thoughts about Minho shoved to the side.   
But he couldn’t. He couldn’t talk. How was he supposed to tell them?

He felt tears well up as his cheeks burned and immediately felt foolish. What the hell was he crying for?  
Suddenly warm arms wrapped around him and a feeling of safety washed over him.   
Chan. 

Like he did as a small child, Felix lent into the merman (avoiding his ribs) and began to sob silently, chest heaving.   
Chan just stroked his red hair and held him tighter.   
“It’s okay, Lixie. You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. You’re safe now.”

Felix didn’t know how long they sat there, waiting for his crying to stop but eventually he pulled away to smile weakly at them all.   
Hyunjin looked about to say something but Jeongin cleared his throat and pointed ahead to a small gap in the sea wall where a grate seemed to have been ripped out of it. 

“Me and Minho hyung use this as an escape route all the time,” he explained, paddling the boat closer. “Dunno when the grate was taken out but it sure is useful. Duck your head as we go through.. “

Jisung whistled in appreciation as the boat entered a sheltered pool and floated to the shore. 

The pool was fairly small but it was deep, running almost straight up to the castle wall where a small door led out to the strip of beach. Tropical plants hugged the sides of the castle, multicoloured flowers and leaves swaying in the breeze. Tiny fish darted around the boat, Hyunjin giggling as their fins brushed against his stomach and above was a large balcony, providing a shelter from the sunlight. 

Felix thought it was the most beautiful place he’d ever seen. 

Jeongin was looking at them all worriedly.   
“Is it alright? I know you are all merfolk and used to probably quite impressive places and you’ve gone quite quiet which is fine but..”  
Hyunjin stopped his rambling with a kiss on his cheek and the boy prince went bright red.   
“It’s lovely, Jeongin,” said Chan with a note of amusement in his voice. Felix saw him shove Jisung discreetly who’d been staring open mouthed at Hyunjin. 

The human shook his head and continued, “so my Hwa hyung is a good healer but he’s inside so I’ll just go and get him..”  
“INNIE!”

Everyone turned around in fear, Hyunjin and Jisung ducking under the water as a young man came running out of the side door towards them.   
He seemed to ignore Chan and Felix in the boat and grabbed Jeongin who’d gotten out of the boat already.   
Felix felt Chan tense beside him. 

“Innie! I woke this morning and your bed was empty! It’s nearly lunchtime and you’ve only just come home. Where have you been? Have you eaten?”

Felix hid a grin. This male seemed to really care about Jeongin and just like Chan, appeared to an overprotective mother hen. 

“Hey, hey Hwa hyung stop!”  
Jeongin struggled out of the bear hug that he was in. “Hyung, these people need your help.”

Hwa finally seemed to notice the others in the boat and his dark eyes went wide.   
“Chan?” He cried incredulously.   
Chan make a choking noise and lunged forward, grabbing the male in a hug before wincing and crying out in pain. 

Everyone rushed towards the merman, Hwa holding him protectively.   
“What the hell are you doing here?”

~

Hyunjin POV   
Hyunjin was confused. Very confused.   
So far, Felix had been turned human, Jeongin was actually a prince and they were all sitting in the sand whilst Jeongin’s housekeeper was talking with Jisung and Chan - who he somehow knew?! Another male had run outside a few minutes later and was standing with Jeongin, staring at the mermen. 

“Okay, okay.”  
Hyunjin raised his hands in the air and shifted to human form, pacing along the sand.   
“Can someone please tell me what the fucks going on?”

Felix opened his mouth but shut it quickly, frowning as though frustrated. He went to stand, wobbling in the little boat and stepped out.. promptly falling over.   
Hyunjin ran over to his best friend and helped him stand, half supporting his weight. 

Seonghwa frowned.   
“Why does Prince Felix have a spell on him?” He asked quietly.   
Jisung shrugged, “we have no idea where the legs can from, I just found him like that.”

The male shook his head.   
“No. Not his legs. Why had his voice been taken away?”  
Chan gasped sitting up but Jisung gently pushed him back down. Hyunjin glanced at his friends face and saw Felix staring at Seonghwa as though he was an angel sent from the goddess. 

“He what?” Asked Jeongin, who looked extremely curious, eyes sparkling. 

Seonghwa smiled at the human prince before turning to Hyunjin.   
“Okay, Chan and Jisung already know this but..” he looked over at the unknown male who walked forward and held his hand. “Me and Hongjoong here are merfolk. I am a siren and when I was exiled 15 years ago, we fled here.”

Oh.  
Oh that made sense.   
Hyunjin felt Felix nudge him and he smiled, the princes eyes as wide as his own.   
“Wait. You’re a siren?” Gasped Jeongin who looked like his birthday had come early. “THATS SO COOL!”

Everyone laughed at that, Hongjoong hugging the prince.   
“Yes,” continued Seonghwa. “I am. And I can see the spell that’s been cast on Felix here. Hyunjin,” he looked at the younger siren who felt a wave of different emotions wash over him.   
This was another siren. An actual other siren. “Hyunjin concentrate on Felix’s neck. What can you see?”

He looked down at his friend and saw nothing. Wait. He looked closer, focusing his magic and then.. a bright red line flickered into existence, looping around the princes neck like a chain. 

“Yes,” he replied shakily. “Yes I can see it.”

Seonghwa nodded.   
“Felix is unable to communicate verbally due to this spell. Joongie could you.. “

His partner hurried forward, hands scrambling around in his apron pockets before pulling out a piece of parchment and a pencil.   
“Here you go, kid,” he said kindly passing both to Felix. 

Hyunjin helped Felix to a nearby rock and sat him down so he could write. He hoped Felix wasn’t in too much pain from the spell... wait. Chan. 

“Seonghwa!” He called suddenly making everyone look up. “Channie has broken ribs. I can’t heal them but Jeongin said..”  
“Of course,” said the siren firmly. “Although I would like to know how the crown prince got in this situation.”

As the sirens singing began, everyone else stared at him in surprise.   
Hyunjin felt Felix grip onto his hand and they both looked down at Chan who was wincing as Seonghwa healed him.   
“The.. the crown prince?” Squeaked Hyunjin. 

Chan sat up, testing his newly healed ribs and thanked the older siren. Then he turned to face Jinnie and smiled sadly.   
“Yes. I am the Crown Prince and Felix’s brother.”

Hyunjins head whipped between his two foster parents, waiting for someone to yell “ha tricked you!” But no one did. And as he looked at Chan he noticed the similarities between him and Felix for the first time. Same hair, same eyes.. Chan even had a paler version of Felix’s freckles.   
“But..but you..?”

Felix had started shaking in his arms.   
He looked down in concern but saw a bright smile across his friends face. There was still shock in his eyes but the prince seemed so happy he was ignoring it.   
Hyunjin watched as he mouthed, “I love you” and felt his heart melt from the cuteness. 

Chan grinned, tears forming. “I love you too Lixie.”

“Wait so why didn’t Felix know this?” Jeongin asked, as though he could read Hyunjins thoughts. “If you’re brothers..?”

“Because 15 years ago, Yeji defeated our father in battle, killing him,” Chan declared wearily. Felix inhaled sharply and Hyunjin gripped him tightly. Well. He wasn’t expecting that response. 

The other three adults were looking at the floor as though deep in a sad memory.   
“Not wanting the problems of an uprising on her hands, Yeji used an illusion spell to make it look like the King was still alive,” Chan continued. “Using this, she trapped me and forced me into this stupid band.”

Hyunjin looked down at the golden band Chan always wore and could almost see the red crisscross lines of magic - like around Felix’s neck.   
His heart sank as he realised what that meant for Lix. 

“It neutralises my magic,” Chan explained. “And also erased my existence from the minds of the whole city. I became the Captain of the Guard to try and keep my siblings safe.”  
Seonghwa nodded and spoke, “Unfortunately for Yeji, sirens can see magic and would have known immediately what had happened. And so she ordered her cronies Flotsam and Jetsam,” (Hyunjin flinched along with Felix. He’d heard many stories of those two.) “..to hunt us all down. Me and Joongie managed to make it here and never left.”

Chan looked up confusedly.   
“But Hongjoong isn’t a siren. How is he on land?”  
The male in question stepped forward and pointed at a necklace on his chest that held a single purple crystal.   
“Hwa made me this. It’s full of his magic and allows me to be in human form,” he explained. “Although I can change if I take it off.”  
Hyunjin could hear the pride in his voice for his boyfriend and smiled, wondering if he’d ever be able to do that too. 

“Okay. Well that clears stuff up,” he said bringing the attention back to him and Felix. “Felix have you finished..?”

The mer prince wrote one last sentence and handed the parchment to Hyunjin before looking down at his hands. 

Taking a deep breath, Jinnie began to read out what happened to his best friend.   
By the end of the story, everyone bar Seonghwa and Jeongin had tears in their eyes and Hyunjin (being the closest) hugged Felix tightly.   
“Oh, Lixie,” he sighed. The prince just began to cry, exhausted from the last day. 

“Alright,” said Seonghwa, jumping up from where he sat in the sand. He seemed to throw himself into what Hyunjin decided to call his ‘momma bear persona’ and immediately made the younger siren feel safer.   
“It seems to me as though you will all be staying here for a while so we need to go get some rooms made for you. Chan, Jisung,” he gestured at Hongjoong. “Joongie can show you an underwater place we set up not far from here.”  
He walked over to Felix and pulled him up, holding him so he could walk. The mer prince still seemed wobbly but determined.   
“You three boys, follow me.” 

As Hyunjin turned to follow the siren into the castle, he watched his parents swim out of the pool with Hongjoong (who had pink scales) and felt suddenly sad. Everything had changed. 

An arm linked through his and he looked down to see a smiling Jeongin with a blush across his cheeks.   
“Come on then Jinnie hyung! I want to show you your room!”  
But maybe change wasn’t all bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Felix POV   
Inside the castle was just as pretty as outside of it. Felix felt like his eyes would pop out of his head from staring at all the new things he’d never seen before.   
Like the soft, velvety fabric on the floor that was apparently ‘carpet’ and the glass ‘chandeliers’ that could hold fire. 

He was still extremely wobbly on his feet, and Seonghwa had basically carried him around the castle after he’d broken an expensive looking vase downstairs. Despite that, he was getting better and his legs would now support weight. 

On the second landing, Jeongin had turned a different way, saying he wanted to show Jinnie ‘hyung’ the view from the balcony. Felix had felt happy for his friend but was also glad they’d left. The gooey looks and blushing had started to get annoying.   
God, it was like being around Chan and Jisung. 

Chan. Who was actually his brother. 

That fact still hadn’t quite hit yet but Felix supposed this was because Chan had always been like a brother to him. Almost a father figure really. And although he felt sadness that his father was dead, if he thought about it, he’d never actually known his father if it was an illusion. 

This didn’t stop it from hurting a little though. 

“You okay, dearie?”  
Felix looked up at the siren who was smiling at him softly and nodded. Hwa raised an eyebrow as if to say that Felix wasn’t fooling him but said nothing.   
Instead he just steered the prince towards a pair of double doors at the end of the lit corridor.   
“Now, this is short notice so I have to still make the bed.. but I hope you like it...”

Felix’s jaw dropped as he walked into the large circular bedroom. It was all done up in pinks and orange like a sunset and a painting of the sky covered the ceiling. A big bed stood in the centre of the room with a floor to ceiling window showing a view of the sea. A wardrobe was standing in one corner and a little door led to what looked like a tub with handles. 

He turned to the siren who had a massive grin on his face and hugged him tightly to show his thanks. Seonghwa huffed a laugh before hugging him back.   
“I take it you like it then?”  
Felix nodded rapidly before attempting a walk to the bed.   
He wobbled a lot but he made it and jumped onto the fluffy bed feeling proud of himself. 

“Hey! You’ll make the bed dirty!” Hwa scolded lightly. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Felix found out quickly that the tub with handles was a ‘bath’ and that by pouring too much of the sweet smelling bottle into the water, you got an overload of bubbles.   
He giggled silently, popping the ones closest to him as Seonghwa passed him ‘shampoo’ to make his hair soft.   
“Not that you need it,” grumbled the siren. 

Once drying in a fluffy white towel, Felix watched as his new friend pulled out clothes from drawers and eyed them critically. There seemed to be lots of trousers and shirts and even a long skirt.   
“Hm... that’s nice.. too old fashioned.. not the right colour.. ha!”  
The siren swung round to him, hands on hips.   
“Felix, he said, smile appearing. “How would you like a dress?”

~

Minho POV   
It’d been early when he had heard Jeongin sneak out of his bedroom next door and Minho had been tempted to follow him. His brother had been quieter lately and he’d caught him wistfully gazing at the sea. 

And so Minho had pulled on some clothes and hurried after him, ducking round corners to avoid being seen.   
His brother seemed to be carrying.. clothes? Why would he need clothes?

He’d headed towards the coast side of the village and Minho ran after him. Just as he was about to call out to end his curiosity, they turned a corner around the wall surrounding the town... and oh fucking hell that’s a naked man. 

Minho blushed deeply and ducked out of sight, averting his gaze from the pair. Well then. That serves him right for following his brother. 

Deciding that he was not going to deal with whatever the hell was going on there this early in the morning, Minho started back towards the castle, snatching an apple from the kitchen when Hongjoong was looking the other way. 

He’d decided to read a book in his room and he’d sat on the windowsill, head resting against the glass. The view wasn’t great - overlooked the town rather than the sea - but it was comfy. 

He’d gotten so wrapped up in what he was reading that it felt like no time at all before the bell was ringing for lunch. 

Stepping out of his room, Minho dusted down his shirt.. and walked straight into the man he’d seen naked earlier, knocking him over. 

“Oh shit!” He yelled, reaching out to help the man up and was slightly taken aback by his beauty. “I’m so sorry..”

The man laughed.   
“It’s fine. Innie was just showing me around..”  
“Was he?” Mused Minho sending a pointed look at his brother who went bright red and looked up to the ceiling. “Well. It certainly is nice to meet you..?”  
“Hyunjin.”

They shook hands as Hyunjin bowed and began the walk to the dining hall.   
“So, um.. how did you guys meet?” Minho asked warily.   
Hyunjin laughed again.   
“Well, Felix and I..”

“They were shipwrecked on the rocks,” Jeongin cut in quickly. “I found them this morning and brought them here for a place to stay.”

Hyunjin smiled awkwardly at Minho and he realised the boy was nervous.   
“What country are you from?” He asked trying to put him at ease. 

The two boys seemed to glance at each other again and Minho felt confused like there was something he didn’t know.   
“Atlántica,” Hyunjin said finally. “It’s.. um South from here. In the ocean.”

Jeongin nodded furiously next to him.   
“I see,” said Minho as they entered the dining room. Well at least this explained why he’d been naked earlier. Not that he was about to mention that.   
“Well, feel free to stay as long as you need..”

He stopped dead in his tracks.   
Standing in the dining room was a young man (just older than Innie?)wearing the most beautiful pink dress, the material cinching at his waist and flowing down to the carpet. His bright red hair looked soft and fluffy and.. oh fuck he had the cutest freckles. 

And then he smiled.   
It was a blinding smile like sunshine.   
Minho felt himself smile in response subconsciously.   
Walking to the boy, he bowed and held out a hand to help him sit down, barely noticing Hongjoong walk in with the sandwiches.   
“My name is Minho,” he said softly. 

The boy blushed but didn’t reply. Instead he handed him a little note that Minho read confusedly.   
It said:   
“Hello your highness, my name is Felix. I’m sorry but I cannot speak and so I wrote this instead. :) 

Minho laughed at the little smiley face and tucked the note into his trouser pocket.   
“Well then, Felix. It’s very nice to meet you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jeongin POV   
The next two weeks were the happiest that Jeongin had seen his brother in a long time. And it was clear why. 

Felix and Minho had become nearly inseparable, and although they spent a lot of time with him and Jinnie, they often were in their own little world. He’d often walk into the palace library to see the two with their heads together, reading a book or looking through maps of lands that Felix had never seen before or even them helping Hongjoong in the kitchen. 

Their little group had also quickly devised a system to allow Felix to communicate with them via notes and the mer prince always had a notebook and a pencil with him. Jeongin could have sworn he’d seen Felix passing secret notes to Minho when no one was looking. 

Not that he minded in the slightest.   
Although there was the whole ‘Felix has to get a prince to kiss him or eternal servitude’ crisis, it was clear that the two loved each other despite being oblivious to the others feelings.   
Which is why he and Hyunjin had decided to speed things up with a little plan as the third week of the merfolk’s stay began. 

“Minho hyung!” He called loudly, knocking on his brothers bedroom door. Hyunjin had dragged Felix off to visit Chan in the hidden pool so it was time for step two.   
“MINHO HYUNG!”

The door swung open to reveal a shirtless Minho with damp hair glaring at him.   
“I was having a bath! What is it?”  
Jeongin smiled slyly.   
“So I noticed that you like Felix hyung,” he said, watching as his brothers face turned as red as a tomato. 

“I.. I don’t know what you mean,” Minho stuttered.   
Jeongin gave him a pointed look.   
“Sure you don’t. Anyway, I was going to take Hyunjin swimming,” he lied. “But Felix doesn’t want to do that. Why don’t you take him into town instead?”

Minho’s face lit up.   
“Good idea! Although,” he smirked. “I know this is just to get me out of the way so you can make a move on Hyunjin.”  
Now it was Jeongin’s turn to splutter in protest but his brother just laughed.   
“Alright. I’ll be down in 10,” he said, before closing the door in Jeongin’s face. 

The youngest prince stood there for a moment, muttering about the stupidity of brothers before going downstairs.   
Time for step three!

Minho POV   
The minute the door closed, Minho rushed around his room, grabbing various clothes and chucking the ones aside that he didn’t want. He brushed his brown hair hoping it would dry quickly.   
Where would Felix want to go? Should he visit the library? The bakery? Felix loved cooking with Hongjoong so maybe..

He grabbed a pair of boots and ran downstairs, nearly knocking over Seonghwa as he went.   
“Oh, I’m so sorry Hwa hyung,” he cried, rushing to pick up the ironed clothes the man was carrying.   
“It’s fine sweetie,” Hwa said breezily. “Just maybe Don’t run in the halls?”

“Yes hyung,” Minho said sheepishly, before walking quickly the rest of the way.   
Well. Until he was out of Seonghwa’s sight. Then he legged it. 

Minho waited nervously in the entrance hall, pacing the floor. He said to meet at 10 right? Not 5? Or 20? He could feel his palms get clammy as he began to worry. 

Why was he worrying? This was Felix.   
The kindest little bubble of sunshine he’d ever met. He was just taking his friend out to visit the town. Nothing special. 

Then why was his stomach full of butterflies?

“Minho hyung!”  
Sighing at his stupid brain, Minho turned to the grand staircase and his jaw hit the ground.   
Carefully walking down the stairs with an excited looking Hyunjin (the one who’d called his name), was Felix who looked stunning in a blue dress that made his red hair look even brighter and a big smile with dimples.   
Dimples?!   
That’s just not fair. 

Minho hurried to the bottom of the stairs as though drawn to his friend and held out an arm for Felix to hold on to.   
Felix had never been particularly good at walking which Minho assumed was an aftershock from the shipwreck but he was quickly recovering.   
Still, he’d gladly help any way he could to prevent Felix from face planting carpet. 

“Hello, Lixie,” he said with a smile. “Ready?”  
Felix nodded and looked behind him at Hyunjin who had his hands clasped together and an excited expression on his face.   
“HAVE FUN!” He called, blonde ponytail swaying behind him as he waved.   
“AND BE BACK BEFORE DINNER!”

Minho rolled his eyes but led Felix out of the castle and into the sunlight. 

Jeongin POV   
He ducked around a pillar in the stables and smiled to himself when he saw the royal carriage trot off down the road to town. 

Felix had looked overjoyed by the horses and only too happy to accept Minho’s hand into the carriage.   
Jeongin had snorted at this.   
His brother was so old fashioned. It was cute though. 

Hyunjin appeared seconds later with a giddy grin on his face.   
“Have they left?” The siren asked.   
“Yep!”  
“Step four?”  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Jeongin grinned back, holding up the reins of his horse. Hyunjin looked at the horse with a look of apprehension but the prince just chuckled.   
“After you..”

Felix POV   
It was a warm sunny day and Felix felt on top of the world. Which yeah, was pretty cliché but it was the truth. 

Minho had been an excellent tour guide showing him around all the ancient buildings (which reminded Felix of home) and the enormous library where he’d met Minho’s longtime friend, Seungmin the bookkeeper.   
Seungmin had been very curious about where Felix was from which was awkward as Minho didn’t know anything yet but they’d left with some new books so it was alright. 

He’d then been taken to the local bakery and Felix had spent at least an hour, poring over all the treats and asking the owners for ingredients. 

(He couldn’t wait to share the new recipes he’d learnt with Hongjoong.)

Felix had tried to apologise to Minho for taking a cooking detour but the prince had just smiled, pocketing the note, saying he didn’t mind one bit.   
(Felix may have blushed at this.)

Now they were walking arm in arm back to the main square and Felix could hear lovely music playing. As he got closer, he spotted the source - a small band playing soft melodies on various instruments. Music sounded different on land, the sound carrying clearer and sweeter than underwater.   
It was like listening to Jinnie sing, Felix thought. 

People had begun to dance in the space, a slow and fluid dance that turned in circles. He quickly passed a note to Minho asking what it was. 

“A waltz,” replied the prince. “I actually.. um I like to dance. The waltz is one of my favourites.”  
Felix raised an eyebrow and passed another note. 

\- can you dance well? - 

Minho blushed.   
“Um.. Well how about you find out?”

Felix stared at the offered arm for a moment before smiling, tucking his notebook into his dress pocket and letting Minho lead him onto the dance floor. 

He watched transfixed as Minho gently moved his arms to hold Felix’s waist and hand before smiling.   
“Hold on then,” he whispered and started to spin. 

They started slowly, Felix copying the way his feet were supposed to move before he spun faster like everyone else. He felt like a bird, soaring though the air as they span around the square.   
He could feel the warmth of Minho’s hand on his waist and was acutely aware of how close they were together, a semi permanent blush across his freckles.   
Minho’s eyes were dark and sparkling, looking nowhere but Felix, a smile on his lips. 

Something light landed beneath those eyes and Felix reached up to wipe the blossom petal off Minho’s face. Pink petals had begun falling all around them and the crowd was gasping in wonder at the sight. 

But Felix just kept dancing, not wanting this perfect moment to end. 

Eventually the music stopped though and Felix grinned, pulling out his notebook. 

\- you dance well :) - 

Minho smiled brightly. “So do you Lixie.”

For a second it looked like he’d say something else but the town bells suddenly chimed, making them both jump.   
“Six o’clock,” Minho said. “We better get back to the castle.”

Hyunjin POV   
“HOW DIDNT THAT WORK?” He cried, throwing his arms in the air. “It was PERFECT!”

The prince sat beside him laughed loudly. They were both sat on the town hall roof with two large buckets that had recently held blossom petals in.   
“But it was so romantic..” whinged Hyunjin. 

It really had been adorable watching his friends dance, smiling at each other as though.. they were in love.   
“You can’t rush these things,” said Jeongin wisely. “They’re in love. It’s obvious. But they just need some more time before they’re ready to tell each other.”

“But we’ve only got two weeks..”  
Hyunjin bit his lip and looked down at the roof tiles.   
“Hey,” Jeongin said, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “It’ll be okay, Jinnie hyung. I won’t let you become a servant to that bitch.”

The siren smiled weakly at him, thankful for the comfort. “Thanks Innie.”

“No problem. Now. Let’s get back before Hwa hyung gets worried.”

They both stood and Hyunjin groaned.   
“I’ve got to get back on that bloody horse now haven’t I?”


	11. Chapter 11

Yeji POV   
“Argh!”  
She waved a tentacle through the seeing pool, removing the image of a boy with red hair talking in a carriage, knocking a vial flying in her anger.   
As it smashed the two mermen standing by the door flinched. 

“Stupid wretch! He’s got that prince wrapped around his finger!”

She paced the cave, red sparks flashing at her fingertips.   
“I didn’t want to have to resort to this,” she touched the shell necklace around her neck. “The spell on the entire kingdom will break when I do this,” she snarled at the mermen. “They’ll all remember. Not that it matters much when the fucking entire royal family disappeared from under your noses!”

The mermen cowered against the wall at her rage but she just huffed. Waving her hand at the seeing pool again, she brought up an image of a handsome male with dark hair who was folding clothes.   
She stared at him for a moment.   
The only flaw in her plan.   
Funny that it’d be the same flaw as last time.   
But she was taking no chances now, not with the Crown Prince missing without a trace.   
He’d somehow found a place even this stupid mirror couldn’t pick up. 

“We’re going to shore. When we get there, you two will snatch this siren and lock him in one of the cells down here. Then you will return to Atlántica and police the situation there until I call for you. Understood?”

Flotsam and Jetsam nodded eagerly.   
Yeji rolled her eyes.   
“First I need to cast this spell..”

~

Felix POV   
“THIS PERFECT!”  
Felix shook his head with silent laughter as his best friend pranced around the room. 

It had been nearly a week since the trip into the little town and Minho had slipped him a note during dinner. Felix had grabbed Hyunjin (who had grabbed Jeongin) and rushed up to his room, excited to read it.   
And he had not been disappointed. 

It read:   
\- To Lixie.   
I was wondering if you’d like to go for a walk this evening - there’s a secret cove I’ve loved since I was a child and I hoped you might like to visit?  
I’ll knock on your door at 6   
\- Minho x 

Hyunjin had snatched it the moment Felix had started blushing and had read it aloud to the room, squealing with delight.   
“Ah, it’s going to be soooo romantic!” He sighed, clasping his hands together and twirling around the room. 

Jeongin, who was sat on the bed next to Felix, simply looked disgruntled.   
“I’ve never heard of a secret cove,” he said indignantly. “Why does Felix know more about this place than I do?”

“Psh,” tsked Hyunjin, waving his hands in the air. “He’s your brother. Why would he take the person he loves to a place you could turn up at any moment?”

Felix felt his face go bright red and quickly wrote ‘loves?!’ in his notebook. Sure, he had fallen for the kindhearted prince - but he was certain Minho only saw him as a friend. 

Hyunjin sighed dramatically.   
“I really am the only one with brain cells here, aren’t I?”  
“Hey!”  
“Jeongin darling, I love you but I am the brains in this relationship.”  
“Relationship?”

Felix froze staring between Jeongin’s stunned face and Hyunjins slightly horrified one. They.. they hadn’t told each other?  
“You love me?” Squeaked Jeongin.   
“Um.. I didn’t..”  
“But you just said.. “  
“IGNORE WHAT I SAID!!!!” Screamed the siren, running from the room, face bright red with embarrassment. 

Jeongin sat there for a moment staring at nothing until Felix nudged him and passed a note. 

\- Go after him!

“But what if..?”  
Felix smacked his palm against his face and scribbled another note. They really were oblivious. 

\- If you don’t go after him, Jeongin, I’ll whoop your ass into next week! Now, GO!

The prince leapt up from the bed and rushed out of the room after the siren, yelling a quick “thanks hyung!” as he went. Felix sighed and laid back on his bed, letting his notebook fall from his hand. 

He stared at the ceiling numbly. The painting of fluffy white clouds and pastel coloured sky seemed to blur, spinning as the thoughts in his head were mushed into one big mess. The prince couldn’t help but feel as though he’d just made a mistake. 

Was it right to encourage Hyunjin and Jeongin’s feelings? He only had a week left to kiss Minho and while their friendship was getting better by the day.. he wasn’t sure Minho had that kind of interest in him. He knew the princes sexuality from his rants about his mother... which only made everything 10x worse of course. 

Minho was supposed to finding a wife, not falling in love with Felix. He and Jeongin would be disowned with nothing left. How could he knowingly attempt a relationship with someone who was at such a risk? Could he really ask his friends to give up their titles and home?

But if he didn’t, then he sentenced not only himself but Hyunjin to eternal servitude under the sea - which would break both his and Jeongin’s hearts. 

Tears began to form and Felix’s body shook from trying to suppress them. When did everything get so complicated? It was all his fault. 

“Felix, I heard about the trip so I..”  
He looked up to see Seonghwa at the door, holding a pile of clothes in his arms.   
“Felix?!”

The older siren quickly put down the clothes he was holding and rushed over to Felix, wrapping the prince in a big hug and rocking him gently.   
“Why are you crying, sweetheart?”

Felix sniffled and grabbed his notebook, writing down what he was thinking. He didn’t normally like to burden people with his thoughts but Seonghwa had become almost a mother figure in the short time he’d known him, like Chan was a fatherly one. He felt safe with the siren. 

Hwa read through the note with a slight frown on his face, holding Felix tightly to his chest. The prince’s sniffles slowly stopped and he relaxed. 

“That’s better, eh?” Said Seonghwa, booping his nose. Felix felt himself smile and so did the siren before a serious look appeared on his ethereal face.   
“Felix. I think it is safe to say Minho loves you,” Felix’s eyes widened but Seonghwa continued. “I’ve known him most of his life and I’ve never seen him as happy as when he’s with you. And so I wouldn’t worry about Yeji,” he took Felix’s hand in his own, honesty shining through his dark eyes. The mer prince felt mostly reassured but.. 

He tapped the paper where it read “Minho’s mother”.   
Seonghwa grimaced.   
“Now, I don’t personally believe that woman has a right to be called that when me and Hongjoong raised the boys because she was too busy,” he said with a hint of venom in his voice.   
“But if she does disown them, do you really think I’d abandon them? Or you? We found a new home 15 years ago.. and we can do it again.”

Felix processed his words for a moment.   
Was it really that simple? He felt overwhelming gratitude for the male and squished him in another hug. 

Seonghwa laughed softly.   
“Your welcome, Felix. Now, let’s get you ready for your trip later!”

~

Minho POV   
It was nearly 6 and Minho was buzzing with excitement. He straightened his jacket and started his way to Felix’s room. He’d never shown anyone the cove, not even Jeongin... but it felt right to show Felix. Minho hoped that he would like it too. 

Not watching where he was going, Minho turned down a corridor and nearly walked into his brother... and jumped back with a gasp. 

Jeongin and Hyunjin were kissing?????  
They were so close together they seemed to become one person and Jeongin had his hands in Hyunjin’s hair.   
This stopped when the boys noticed Minho, mouth hanging open and the blonde swore, hiding his face in embarrassment. 

“Really?” Minho squeaked. “You.. you two? That’s so cute!”  
Jeongin gave his brother a sly smile and held up five fingers. Four. Three.   
Shit.   
“ALRIGHT! ILL LEAVE YOU ALONE! GOOD DAY!” Minho said loudly with a large amount of desperation to escape before Jeongin got to one and started kissing Hyunjin again. 

He turned the corner with a mixed feeling of happiness and nausea. Sure, he was glad they found each other... but no one wanted to see their brother snogging their friend. 

He fake gagged and shook his head to try and get rid of the memory before quickly knocking on Felix’s door. 

Thankfully the memory was erased by Felix walking out in a lovely green dress and giant smile, Hwa grinning in the background. 

“Hi,” he said, breathlessly.   
Felix waved in response. Minho linked arms with the younger and began their way downstairs, Minho steering them a different way to normal. When Felix looked at him quizzically, he sighed.   
“Well you see, Hyunjin and Jeongin..”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I’m been extremely unmotivated but I’ve finally done this :) - not sure if I’m happy with it but oh well (hope u like it x)

Felix POV   
Minho led him through the castle, a grin appearing as he glanced back at Felix, excitedly chattering about the Hyunjin/Jeongin situation. He smiled back (he was delighted for his friends) but felt slightly confused.   
The mer prince could have sworn the front door was the other way..?   
As they walked into the tiny kitchen garden, Felix tugged on Minho’s sleeve and raised an eyebrow as his friend walked over to the stone wall. 

It was pleasant in the little garden, plants growing in their own tiny pots and moonlight shining through the gap in the roof. A small chair swing was perched under an orange tree and Felix could almost see Hwa sitting there, sewing or Minho reading with his legs crossed and that little cute frown he got when he was thinking...

The prince at the moment however was busy messing about with the stones in the far wall, batting a herb plant out of his face as he did so. He appeared to be muttering to himself. 

“One to the left.. three down.. oh where is it.. ah ha!”

He pushed against a reddish stone near the ground and to Felix’s disbelief, a small door appeared in the wall. A tunnel was beyond it, surprisingly clean of cobwebs and lit by a faint light at the far end of it. 

Minho turned and bowed to him.   
“After you..”  
Blushing, Felix picked up his skirt to avoid getting the hem dirty - it’d only just been washed - and started down the small tunnel, glancing back at his friend inquisitively.   
Where were they going? 

He suddenly felt Minho putting his hands over his eyes and halted, unsure of what to do. The prince was barely touching his face he was that gentle and Felix trusted him... but now he didn’t have speech or sight.   
“Only for a second, Lixie. I promise,” whispered Minho and Felix could feel his heart thumping wildly as they shuffled carefully forward. 

A faint perfume of flowers hit his nose and the crisp, salty smell of the sea.   
“Okay,” said Minho nervously. “Three, two, one..”

Even if Felix had his voice he’d still have been speechless.   
The cove was.. beautiful.   
It was like a cave with dark walls covered in delicate flowers and glowing fireflies, white sand covering the floor. Little ripples of turquoise sea turned a deep blue due to the night, taking up a large proportion of the space and in the distance, Felix could see numerous little archways which led out to the ocean.   
But the most wonderful thing was when he looked up and saw the open night sky and thousands of stars dotted in the inky black. 

Felix looked back at Minho with an awestruck look on his face and nearly fell when he saw the prince laying out a blanket he must have brought earlier on the sand and patted the space beside him.   
Felix smiled and flopped down next to him, staring up at the starry sky above. 

“Do you.. is it okay?”  
Felix glanced at his friend incredulously and whipped out his notebook. 

\- Seriously??? this is AMAZING! - 

The answering smile was breathtaking and it took all of Felix’s willpower not to stare. Clearing his throat, he quickly wrote another note to district himself. 

\- so um how did you find this place? - 

“I found it by accident,” explained Minho, waving a hand through his dark hair. “I was playing hide and seek with Innie,” Felix smiled fondly, “and pushed the stone when I hid behind a plant. I then forgot all about the game and only realised hours later when I heard the dinner bell. Afterwards, it became my place to escape from everything.. and just be me.”  
He looked at Felix shyly. 

The mer prince felt something warm bloom in his heart at his friends words. This place special to Minho.. and he showed Felix? 

“Hey,” Minho booped his nose, making Felix scrunch his nose on instinct. The human laughed as Felix swerved another boop and nearly rolled into the water.   
The mer prince narrowed his eyes playfully as an evil plan appeared in his head.   
Minho’s eyes widened at the mischievous look.. and shrieked when Felix splashed him with the cool water. 

“LIXIE!”  
Felix laughed silently, clutching his sides in silent laughter before getting soaked by a massive answering splash.   
He glared Minho who smirked.   
Throwing his notebook on the blanket, Felix ran after the prince, kicking the water at him. 

Chan POV   
“Sungie,” he groaned, rolling onto his side and squinting at the little underwater room around him. Seonghwa had kindly offered them his and Hongjoong’s secret flat and for the last three weeks, he and Jisung had lived there.   
It had been.. quite nice actually.   
Nice to have time and space with his own goddamn husband without having to rush off to write reports or monitor multiple siblings.   
Yes, he missed seeing Lixie and Jinnie every day and he was deathly afraid of what awaited at the end of the week. But they were safe in the castle... for now. And they had visited in the little pool further round the castle only last week. 

Seonghwa had put a spell on the little place to keep the underwater house from sight in case a human found their way into the cove... not that they should. The only way in or out were the little archways that you had to swim through or the hidden passage to the castle.   
Now though he could hear voices... wait.   
“SUNGIE!”

The mermen snapped awake, blue and yellow tail uncurling from around Chan’s own, his dark hair messy. Chan took a moment to appreciate his husband before his brain kickstarted again and he remembered why he’d woken up. 

“Babe, what is it?” Jisung sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I thought we’d agree to nap until at least 8..”  
“There’s someone here!” hissed Chan. 

Jisung’s eyes went wide as he launched himself across the bed, grabbing his knife from the bedside table and covering Chan’s body with his own, straight in protective mode.   
He’d been more protective than usual since Chan’s ‘near death’ experience in Atlántica and due to him remembering that Chan was the crown prince. 

Chan facepalmed.   
“Honey, that’s really sweet but why don’t we actually see what it is?”  
He said softly, kissing him before pushing the muscular mermen off.   
Jisung blushed but kept his serious expression on.   
“Okay. I’ll look first.”  
“Be careful.”

Jisung gripped his knife tightly and swam stealthily in front of him to the small door that led out to the bottom of the pool. Flicking his tail, Chan watched as Sungie slowly reached the surface and popped his head above water, almost camouflaged in the darkness.   
A slightly audible gasp made Chan dart forward, fearing the worst but Sungie just looked down at him and pulled him up. 

Chan shook water out of his eyes and squinted slightly before his jaw dropped.   
Was that...  
“Felix?”

Indeed, his little brother was running around the the shallow water, dodging water attacks from a giggling human boy of about the same age. He looked a bit like Jeongin, he thought as he took in the soaked clothes and damp hair.   
They seemed so.. happy.   
The human was looking at Felix like he was the Sun, the way they moved like they gravitated towards each other.   
As though in their own little world. 

“Thats fucking adorable,” murmured Jisung from beside him before he glanced at Chan. “Channie?”

Chan snuggled close to his husband who was staring concernedly at the warm tears running down his cheeks and smiled so widely his face hurt.   
“He’s happy, Sungie.”

Jisung laughed quietly.   
“Yeah,” he whispered, resting his face in Chan’s red hair. “Yeah, he is.”

An idea suddenly popped into Chan’s head and he glanced slyly at Jisung who gulped.   
“What?”  
“Sungie, darling. You know I love it when you sing..”

Minho POV   
“Oi!” He cried happily, pretending to be outraged as Felix threw the biggest wave of water yet at him.   
His friend seemed to glowing, his smile infectious and Minho felt like he was floating on clouds.   
This was the best idea ever. 

Suddenly a faint sound like music carried along the sea breeze towards them and wrapped around them both.   
It was almost otherworldly but sweet and beautiful and Minho felt himself yearn to dance.   
Felix had his eyes closed and a little smile on his cute face as though an unexpected yet pleasant memory had resurfaced and a Minho took a chance to grab his tiny hands gently. 

“Lixie,” he whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment. His friend opened his eyes in question. Minho placed his hands carefully on the younger’s waist and tilted his head to the side.   
“Would you like to dance?”

Felix nodded frantically in response and he grinned as they began to spin. It was like dancing the square and yet.. not. This time it was just him and Felix, the music swelling around them, water splashing around their ankles. This time the moon, not the sun was shining and it seemed to make Felix look almost ethereal - like a deity out of legend. 

Minho didn’t notice when they started to slow down, barely moving in their circle, feet making tiny movements in the wet sand. He didn’t notice the music stop as though with bated breath, didn’t notice that he was smiling lightly. All he could think Felix, Felix, Felix... 

His hand moved from holding his friends own to gently cup his jaw, glancing at him in a silent question. Felix barely seemed to breathe as he lent in..

CRASH!

Both of them jumped apart, Felix failing backwards into the shallow water as the loud sound rang out from outside the cove. Minho rushed forward to help his friend up, blushing furiously, unable to look him in the eye. Felix’s hands were shaking slightly and he ran to grab his notebook, awkwardly handing it over. 

Did he misread the situation? Was he too forward? What had that noise been? 

He sighed and glanced at his friend who was hopping from foot to foot, running a hand through his red hair.   
“It’s getting late,” Minho said finally. “And you’ll get cold if you stay in those damp clothes. Come on. Let’s find Joongie hyung for some hot chocolate.”

And so he led Felix back into the castle, unknowingly leaving behind two mermen staring worriedly after them. 

And unbeknownst to them all, a siren was laying unconscious by an open window above the kitchen garden, the desk he’d been thrown against in pieces on the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of blood

~

He was standing on the beach, wind threading through his dark hair. Waves rolled up to his boots but he ignored it, staring at the moon above the horizon. 

Unable to stop thinking about the almost moment with Felix, he’d come out for some fresh air. He’d not wanted to go back to the cove. 

A scuffle behind him made him turn and look down the coastline. Horror swelled in his heart and he broke into a run.   
He had to help. To stop them. 

“NO!”  
He felt like he was running through quicksand, unable to get closer, to help. 

Wide frightened eyes met his own, blood dripping across pale skin. The two men dragging him cackled loudly. 

He was nearly there...

Suddenly the music from earlier returned. Wait. No. This was different. Eerie and confusing. 

He frowned, coming to a standstill as the music seemed to turn his brain fuzzy, like a calming fog descending on him. 

Why was he running? 

A loud scream that was quickly cut off (like his brain stopped listening) sounded as he simply turned away.   
A beautiful woman was standing there, brown hair dropping to her waist, a seashell necklace around her neck. Her eyes glowed. 

Those eyes. They were like Felix.. who’s Felix? he wondered, frowning again. The fuzziness increased and he fell to his knees in front of the woman.   
He’d never liked women before.. she was different. 

Taking her hand, they started back down the beach towards the castle, leaving the now forgotten siren screaming after him. 

~


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: extremely sad character and bad thoughts.

Hyunjin POV   
Hyunjin walked into the dining room for breakfast to the sound of laughter. Smiling, he shuffled around the long table and pecked Jeongin on the cheek before the human pulled him down for a proper kiss.   
After a minute, Felix cleared his throat and he sat down opposite his best friend, blushing like a tomato. 

“Hi, Jinnie hyung,” Jeongin smirked, clearly pleased with himself. “Nice of you to join us.”  
Hyunjin ignored him, reaching for the coffee jug in Hongjoong’s hands.   
“You know I hate mornings,” he complained. “The only reason I get up is the food. Thanks, Joongie hyung.”  
He clutched his mug of coffee like a lifeline as the others began talking again, used to his sleepiness before the caffeine kicked in. 

It had been strange yet interesting to learn about the culture and customs that made up life on land. Learning who he could call ‘hyung’ and how low to bow to superiors and using the proper cutlery etc.   
Hyunjin found it very different to how Chan and Jisung has brought him up but then again, up until a few weeks ago he’d been living in a cave. 

He easily started a conversation with Jeongin once he got enough coffee in his system and was relieved to find that dating each other didn’t affect their friendship. 

He’d felt like he’d walked straight into the plotline of one of Jisung’s romance novels when Innie had run after him the day before and kissed him.   
Sure, Minho turned up and ruined the moment but he supposed that was their own fault for standing in the hallway... 

He suddenly remembered something.   
“So, Lixie. How was the date?”

Innie whipped his head up, eyes bright with curiousity. 

Felix went bright red and shrugged, looking determinedly at his toast as a little smile appeared on his face.   
Hyunjin squealed.   
“OH MY GODS I KNEW IT! HES IN LOVE WITH YOU AND YOU CONFESSED AND ITS ALL GOING TO BE ALRIGHT AND I CAN BE THE BRIDESMAID AND..”

The mer prince waved his hands frantically as if to say ‘stop’ and pulled out his notebook. 

\- No Jinnie. No one confessed - 

“But..”

\- it was however really lovely and no I’m not telling you where we went because it’s a secret but I think he does like me. We almost kissed - 

Delight lit up again in his heart and Hyunjin clapped his hands together.  
“HA! I TOLD..”

“Why almost kissed?” Asked Innie. 

\- there was a loud noise and I fell over - 

Hyunjin let out a cackle of laughter but Jeongin put a hand over his mouth and gave a pointed look before nodding towards Felix. The siren frowned and looked at his friend to see a slightly subdued Felix as if he was fighting a battle in his head. 

“Lixie darling are you okay?”

\- yeah. Just confused about whether I’m right that he likes me. I could be making it up in my head - 

The siren sighed heavily and banged his head on the table making the other two jump in surprise.   
“Lixie, hun. What do you..” but then Hongjoong (who was clearing the plates) put a gentle hand on his shoulder, stopping him. 

Hyunjin looked up at the elder who smiled lightly before speaking.   
“Felix,” Hongjoong said, “I know Seonghwa has already said this but.. Minho really loves spending time with you. And I think the fact that he took you to the place he feels safest shows that he cares a lot about you. If you almost kissed.. and I bet he was the one to lean in.. doesn’t that give you your answer?”

Felix’s eyes were shining by the time he finished and Hyunjin silently thanked the elder who’d said it much better than he ever could. He’d always been too blunt and direct, saying whatever he thought. 

Grinning, he lent over the table and grabbed Felix’s hand.   
“Why don’t we go find him?”

A small nod made them all stand, the siren rushing to his friends side as they left the dining room. Quickly, they all hurried down the corridor through a large sitting room and the ballroom. 

(Hyunjin loved the ballroom, the circular room being perfect to sing in with the marble pillars letting his voice echo. It was nice to use his power rather than fear it and Hwa had been teaching him how to better control it and use up less energy. 

He still refused to let Innie near him when he sang though. He was too scared he’d accidentally enchant him or something and he wanted all their memories to be real and not the cause of some spell.)

Voices from the entrance hall made them all come to stop in the corridor, the staircase beginning around a corner to the right. Hyunjin peeked around the corner and his jaw hit the ground. 

Minho was standing in the hall with the clothes he’d worn yesterday still on, covered in sand and smiling at a woman Hyunjin had never seen before in his life.   
She had long chestnut brown hair and dark eyes like Felix’s.. only a strange coldness filled them. A golden seashell hung around her neck and as he stared, he started to get a headache as though he’d been concentrating too hard. 

To his horror, the siren watched as Minho kissed the woman’s hand and he saw a white jewel glittering on her finger.... WAS THAT A WEDDING RING???

WHAT THE FUCK

His mind felt as though it was melting together in a confused and angry mess. Who the hell was she? How did Minho know her? Why didn’t he tell them he had a fiancée? Who did he think he was messing with Felix’s feelings like this..?   
Felix. 

As though in slow motion, he twirled back to stop Felix from turning the corner, from seeing, from changing everything irreversibly. 

But he instead bumped straight into Jeongin and they both went bodily to the floor, Hyunjin landing on his boyfriend’s chest.   
In any other circumstances, he thought irritably, this might be romantic. He turned to see where Felix was standing.. but the corridor was empty. 

All that was left was the notebook laying at the top of the stairs and the sound of a door slamming. 

Felix POV   
Running. He was running.   
The palace seemed to flash by in a hazy blur, tears streaming from his eyes as he went. His slippers flew off at one point in his haste to get away. Far away. 

At the back of his mind, he registered Hyunjin calling after him but it was shoved to the side by the image of Minho and that woman in the hall searing into his brain.   
They’d been standing so close and the kiss... 

He was a fool.   
Why on Earth would Minho love him? Why would anyone want him? Who was that woman? Why was she so special that he wanted to marry her?  
He’d nearly thrown up when he’d seen that ring.   
Unless.. she’d been sent by his mother and he had to marry her? 

No. He’d have told you, he thought bitterly. At least he hoped Minho would have. Then again, Minho had said he was completely gay and that seemed to be a lie.   
Oh he must have looked such a fool running around after the prince.   
Minho had probably felt pity for him.. a barely adult without a voice, lost in a foreign country.   
He definitely doesn’t love him.   
He loves her.   
Not you. 

And now he couldn’t save Hyunjin. That should be the main issue. Not his stupid foolish heart breaking into a thousand tiny pieces.   
He was so selfish. 

The coldness of the tile floor told him he’d run into the kitchen and he suddenly collided with a warm body.   
A shocked gasp was followed by comforting arms wrapping around him, the familiar scent of baking shutting out the world falling around him.   
Felix screamed silently into Hongjoong’s chest, tears soaking into the merman’s apron as he cried and cried. 

He’d only known Minho for less than a month.   
So why did it hurt so much?


	15. Chapter 15

Jeongin POV   
Jeongin sighed heavily, staring out at the big turquoise ocean that reflected the clear sky.   
It was slightly unnerving how the world carried on as normal despite everything that had happened in the last week.   
Honestly his head felt like it was constantly spinning. 

When Minho had declared his engagement to ‘Vanessa’, he’d laughed out loud in shock. It was so completely ridiculous he couldn’t believe it. His brother was going to marry a woman he’d just met. A woman?   
HE WAS GAY. He’d never had the slightest interest to even date women (he respected them and had female friends but he just didn’t feel attracted to any women). 

Jeongin had wondered if their mother had had a hand in the impromptu marriage but Minho had quite clearly stated (in a weird robotic voice that wasn’t like him) that it was a love match and they would marry on the final day of that very week. 

Since then, the castle had been in uproar, servants rushing around to prepare the wedding in which what felt like all the important people in a 20 mile radius were invited to. He’d barely seen his brother.. although that was probably a good thing. 

Jeongin had refused to speak to his brother because of how he’d treated Felix and because Minho was acting like he didn’t know any of them. Even him. 

Fine.   
If he was going to kid himself and act like a proper dick then he could. Jeongin had spent the last week hiding in the secret cove with Hyunjin and Felix which Hongjoong had shown them to get them out of the castle. Hyunjin had bolted the passageway with magic and they’d slept on blankets and pillows in the sand.   
Not the most comfortable but better than being stuck inside where you were forgotten by the people you loved. 

It still stabbed Jeongin in the heart to remember the polite confusion on Minho’s face when he’d seen him. 

And he didn’t trust Vanessa one bit. She always seemed to have a bright smile on her face that didn’t reach her eyes and he’d seen her poking around Felix’s rooms when he’d snuck in to grab some fresh clothes. 

He’d hidden until she’d left and felt a feeling of unease at the satisfied smirk on her face. 

And so they’d hidden in the cove for a week, talking with Chan and Jisung and trying to ignore the obvious - Felix and Hyunjin were about to be hunted down by Yeji. The siren had spent the week replicating Hongjoong’s necklace so that both Chan and Jisung could accompany them as they tried to escape Yeji by land. It was a long shot, but the only thing to do. Jeongin was also going - if Minho didn’t recognise him then he had nothing left to stay for. And he’d be disowned within a few months anyway as he’d never leave Hyunjin. 

They’d invited Hongjoong along but the merman had decided to stay to keep an eye on Minho and to find Seonghwa. The siren had disappeared the night before Vanessa had turned up and despite Hongjoong’s reassurances that he sometimes did this, everyone could see the fear building in his eyes as the week went on. 

Felix hadn’t written anything for a whole week, refusing to communicate unless he needed water and Chan had been coaxing food into him whenever he could. 

It had felt like a punch to his heart whenever he’d looked at the mer prince and the emptiness in his eyes. Somehow he’d felt responsible even though he knew there was nothing he’d done. 

And now here he was, standing on this stupid wedding boat staring out to sea as the ceremony drew closer. Less than two hours now. 

Stamping his feet, Jeongin brushed down his ridiculous white and gold suit and paced the floor. He’d turned up as a last time to see his brother but the minute he’d seen him on the boat he knew he wouldn’t be going to the wedding itself.   
There was no life, no excited sparkle in his eyes. It was like looking at Felix, only Minho wasn’t upset. He wasn’t anything really. 

Shaking his head, the prince began his walk back down the boat along the row of cabins on his left. On the main deck it was organised chaos with curious guests and last minute preparations. Down here it was deathly quiet. 

And so very easy to hear the sound of a smug cackle floating through a slightly open door. Jeongin frowned and pressed himself against the door, peeking into the room.   
Vanessa was prancing around her heavily painted room in her wedding gown, brushing back her long dark hair and talking to herself. 

A large mirror stood in front of her and Jeongin watched as she seemed to flirt with her own reflection and continued to laugh that horrid laugh. Like nails on a chalkboard. 

Suddenly she grabbed a knife (where the fuck did she get a knife??) and stalked towards the mirror, stabbing the wood behind it where a painting of mermaids appeared to be. 

Horror washed over him like a bucket of ice and he shoved a hand over his mouth to muffle his gasp. 

Hongjoong. He had to get to Hongjoong. 

Running desperately towards the ship’s kitchen cabin, Jeongin felt all the puzzle pieces click into place as the image of the purple cecaelia grinning back from the mirror settled in his mind. 

Yeji. 

~ 

Jeongin ran at full pelt, barely stopping before he collided with the table laden with food waiting to be set out after the ceremony. The ceremony between his brother and an ancient sea witch. Nausea crept over him but he fought it down.   
He had to think clearly. 

All the servants had already left to be ready for the wedding and so only Hongjoong stood by the counter, adding the final touches to a tall flamboyant cake. It was beautiful but.. it had nothing his brother would on it.   
Just as Yeji had ordered it. Ugh. 

“Hyung!”  
The merman turned with a surprised look on his face as Jeongin grabbed his arms.   
“Innie, shouldn’t you be...?”  
“Yeji!” He interrupted, staring at Hongjoong desperately. “It’s Yeji. She’s Vanessa and she’s got Minho under some kind of spell!”

Hongjoong gaped at him before his eyes hardened and he nodded.   
“I knew that your brother would never have done that to Felix in his right mind..”

“Yes, yes,” said Jeongin impatiently. “But right now we’ve got a wedding to stop. What do we do?”

The merman grimaced.   
“Well normally if we had Hwa, I’d say we could break the spell but without a siren..”  
“JINNIE!”  
“Of course! Right, I need to get back to land right now.. “

A large knife whistled past Jeongin’s ear and embedded itself in the wood by Hongjoong’s head.   
They both looked at the doorway in shock and saw two slimy looking males with metal gloves and nasty grins. 

“Oh fuck,” whispered Hongjoong. “Not these two.”  
“You’re not going anywhere,” snarled the man in the left, stalking towards the pair who shared a look. 

Jeongin subtly grabbed a kitchen knife from behind him, feeling a pang of fear at the situation. Who the hell were these two?

“Innie,” hissed Hongjoong making the prince face him. He cupped his cheek and smiled gently just like he always had when Jeongin had been growing up.   
“When I say run, you run okay? Get to Jinnie.”

“But, hyung..”  
“Run Innie.”   
The metal gloves scraped along the table but Jeongin kept his eyes on Hongjoong.   
“Three.”  
He hugged the merman tightly.   
“Two.”  
A laugh promising violence.   
“One. RUN!”

Jeongin felt himself get half thrown across the room by Hongjoong and he rolled to standing, running from the room as the attackers snarled.  
He ran straight into the barrier outside the cabin and bounced off falling to the deck. 

Scrambling backwards, he went to run again but was halted by a pained shriek. Hongjoong had landed a hit on one of the males and he turned to run towards Jeongin with a mischievous grin. Just as he reached the low barrier that kept sailors safe, the merman turned and held his arms out as if he’d hug his attackers. 

Both males ran straight into him, knocking them all overboard, vibrant pink scales appearing as Hongjoong shifted forms. A loud splash and a shout of glee sounded and then.. silence. 

Jeongin sat on the deck, shaking slightly as his brain tried to catch up with what he’d just seen.   
He rubbed his neck.. and stopped.   
A crystal necklace hung around his neck, glowing pale white. 

Hongjoong’s necklace, he must have slipped it on when they were hugging - it could turn him into a merman! He could get to Hyunjin!  
Whispering a quiet thank you to his lifelong friend, Jeongin pulled off his jacket, climbed on top of the barrier and took a deep breath. 

And jumped into the sea. 

~ 

Chan POV   
He scanned the cove quickly, checking no blankets were scattered around that could be used to track them and fastened the strap of his seaweed bag tighter.   
The sun was getting low in the sky and they needed to get going.  
The plan was to get as far as possible via boat as it’d be quicker whilst Yeji was still waiting and to meet Jeongin at another point along the coast. 

Next to him, Jisung was checking his daggers that were strapped to his tail while Hyunjin was in merman form staring out to sea through an archway.   
Felix on the other hand... Chan sighed. His brother was sitting motionlessly on the sand, dressed in just a pair of trousers so that he could swim out of the cove to the boat outside left by Hongjoong.   
At least he’d eaten an apple earlier. 

“Sungie,” he sighed softly. His husband looked over and opened his arms for a hug. Chan felt a swell of gratitude in his heart for him.   
“Hey, Channie,” hummed Jisung. “He’ll be fine. Give him time to heal..”  
“I know he just looks so..”  
“It’s not your fault. And pushing him will make it worse. Just be there for when he needs you and he’ll come to you..”

“INNIE??”

They both whipped around at Hyunjins shout and gasped.   
“Is that..?” Asked Chan, not believing his eyes.   
“Innie? Yep. That’s him,” squeaked Jisung. 

Swimming towards them at top speed, diving in and out of the water like a dolphin was Jeongin with a familiar necklace around his neck and a pure white tail, the scales iridescent with rainbow light.   
A damp shirt clung to his chest and a determined look was on his face. 

Chan swam forward to greet the kid, his face mirroring Hyunjins look of utter disbelief.   
“Innie?”

Jeongin waved his hands as he caught his breath and smiled widely.   
“Wow. That’s so fun. Like really fun. I see why you..”  
“Jeongin.”  
“Oh right yeah. Okay short version, Vanessa is Yeji and Hyunjin needs to break the spell on Minho.”

Everyone stared in stunned silence as Jeongin flopped against Hyunjin’s chest, exhausted from his sprint. 

Chan was the first to snap back to reality.   
“Right,” he said, voice shaking (with shock or anger he didn’t know). “Felix. Get over here now. Let’s go save your prince.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow so school has been crazy :) I’m sorry for keeping you guys waiting (I mean you might not have been but oh well) and here is chapter 16. I’ve written the rest of the story yay so it’ll be just typing it up - determined to get this all done by next week :))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood and fighting

Jisung POV  
It was the fastest Jisung had swum in his life - and considering his powers that was saying something.  
Chan and the kids were all inside the small boat (Innie hanging his tail off the side like Chan was, Hyunjin having changed to human form) and he was pushing them along with all his strength and magic. 

The sun was slowly setting ahead, the pink and orange hues as beautiful as ever. 

Jisung had never associated the sunset with fear... until today. Until his kids futures hung in the balance.   
Because, if he was being honest, Felix and Hyunjin were his kids. He’d raised them (with Channie) since they’d been tiny. He sure as hell wasn’t going to let some scheming sea bitch ruin their lives for a second time. 

But time was running out. 

Not a moment too soon, the extravagant wedding boat appeared on the horizon and Jisung put in a last burst of energy to get alongside it.   
From below the deck, he could hear the priest talking.  
Shit. 

“You need to go!” He whisper-shouted at his husband who nodded and kissed him (much to Hyunjin’s disgust).   
Jeongin, (Jisung was starting to have a soft spot for the kid) quickly passed his necklace to Chan, his white, shimmering tail disappearing back to trousered legs. 

Jisung could see the disappointment in the kids eyes but was momentarily taken aback by Chan standing up in the boat wearing tattered trousers.   
Huh. It’d been a while since he’d seen those. 

The kids stared.   
“How do you know how to use legs...?” Hyunjin asked with a frown.   
Chan laughed, running a hand through his red hair and glancing at Jisung with a grin. 

“Hwa used to take me, Sungie and Hongjoong up to that lagoon you lived in and turn us all human for a few hours when we were teens. Well, everyone but Jisung..”  
“I DONT LIKE FEET!” He exclaimed as everyone chuckled at him. 

Chan grabbed a shirt from a bag in the bottom of the boat and gestured up to thw deck above.   
“Right, okay. Let’s go.”

Jisung quickly hugged each of them and waved as the four climbed up and onto the deck, waiting until Jinnie’s foot disappeared over the railing before taking a deep breath. 

He hated that he couldn’t go with them... but he’d be no help. No matter how good a fighter in water, you needed legs to fight on land. Or boats. 

He sighed staring once again at the sunset. Part of him wished he was still a teenager, swimming around that lagoon with Hongjoong, daring his best friend to ask Seonghwa on a date, wished that he could go back in time and relive all those years he missed where he couldn’t remember his friends. He supposed he should thank whatever goddess allowed Yeji’s spell to not affect his relationship with Chan - despite not remembering his husband was the Crown Prince!   
Where the hell was Hongjoong anyway? 

Movement caught his eye in the sea below and he ducked under the water, pulling his blades from a sheath on his back.   
The darkening blue stared back.   
Huh.   
He could have sworn... 

“SUNGIE!”   
He glanced beneath himself and swore, throwing a knife downwards on instinct straight into Flotsam’s tail. 

The slimy servant shrieked, letting go of the pink scaled merman who he’d been punching into the coral with those hideous metal gloves.   
Hongjoong was covered in blood, a long cut down one side of his face and nasty bruising on his chest. Despite this, the merman wasted no time wrenching the knife from his attacker’s tail and swimming up towards Jisung with a grim smile. 

Jisung didn’t bother hiding his shock.   
“Fucking hell, Joongie, you’re a mess!”  
His best friend grinned but quickly winced in pain.   
“Psh. I’ve had worse. Just needed to distract Bitch 1 and 2 whilst Innie.. he’s okay right?”  
He nodded quickly and pointed up at the wedding boat above them, casting a dark shadow over everything. 

“Yeah, kids are on deck with Chan,” reassured Jisung. “We should probably.. LOOK OUT!”

He pushed Hongjoong to the side quickly as a throwing knife spun past where their heads had been only a second before. 

Flotsam glared at them from the coral bed below, another knife ready in his hands and a look of hatred. And lurking behind them in the dark... Jetsam swam forward just so that his yellow eyes were visible, the rest of him a sinister shadow. 

The two friends glanced at each other and Hongjoong smirked.   
“It’s been a while since we fought together, Sungie.”   
Jisung’s face lit up in a big grin.   
“Try and keep up then,” he retorted and launched himself at Jetsam. 

It quickly turned into a lethal dance - the mermen with their backs to each other, fighting in unison as though they were one. It brought back memories of fighting off Yeji’s armies before the great battle that decimated her forces fifteen years ago while she fought the previous King. That much of the story had been true. 

Both he and Hongjoong had been high up in the army rankings, second only to Chan and Nayeon who’d led the armies. It was then she had earned her title as the ‘warrior princess’. 

He’d missed this.  
Defending his friends.  
It’s what he’d been trained to do his whole life. 

Now he was locked in this battle with someone whom he’d gladly send to the bottom of the sea. As he fought and dodged and parried, strike after strike, Jisung could think only of keeping his best friend safe... and giving Hyunjin all the time he could above the surface. 

~ 

Felix POV   
Felix crept along the deck, hidden behind large bouquets of purple flowers as they made their way to the front of the ceremony. He stopped mere feet from where the bride stood.   
Ahead he could see the priest on his pedastal, reading aloud from some old book that had sent what looked like over half the viewers to sleep.   
Good.   
No one was paying attention. 

His heart stopped for a moment when he saw Minho standing in his wedding suit... the prince looked breathtaking. He was dressed in white and blue and his dark hair was slightly messy from the wind. Felix had forgotten how beautiful the prince was. The last time he’d seen him had been the disaster of the entrance hall when his heart had been thoroughly ripped out and stamped on but now.. 

...and then Felix saw her. Yeji. In her stupid poofy ball gown and a sickly grin that made him want to throw up. For a moment he considered ditching their plan and just decking his aunt. Forget ancient battles, this bitch was responsible for that dull, lifeless look in Minho’s eyes that was the only indication of the horrid spell he was under. 

How hadn’t he seen it earlier? 

A small gap on his shoulder made him flinch and Felix turned to see Jeongin wincing apologetically.   
“Sorry, Lixie hyung,” he whispered. “But Hyunjin’s in place.”

And indeed when Felix glanced back he could see the siren peeking through a gap in the flowers behind the priest. In any other circumstances, he’d have laughed out loud. It had been a long time since he’d been able to laugh. 

The siren however was scanning the bride and groom with a critical eye as though he could see something the others couldn’t. Felix was reminded of when Seonghwa had mentioned the red magic around Chan’s bracelet and his neck - a trace that meant sirens could detect spells or curses. 

Hyunjin’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment and then he grinned, his barely contained glee evident even from here. 

“He’s.. he’s found the source of the spell!” Hissed Jeongin. “What happens now, hyung?”

Before Felix could attempt to mime something, the priests voice rose for a minute and they all heard him say loud and clear,   
“If anyone here should object to this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace...”

“I OBJECT!”

All the guests were suddenly wide awake and staring in shock at the aisle where Chan stood with a firm grin on his face, his flame red hair swept back in the breeze. 

Yeji let out a half strangled cry of disbelief when she saw her eldest nephew standing on the ship, her eyes widening comically.   
“You.. but.. how..?”

Felix nudged Jeongin and the human prince jumped out from the flower bushes and caught Yeji’s arms behind her back. The sea witch screamed in frustration and struggled but Jeongin didn’t let go.   
The priest promptly fainted in shock and many of the guests lunged forward to aid their prince’s bride.... but Hyunjin got there first, snatching the seashell necklace from around Yeji’s neck. 

There was a pause.. as though time itself stopped and everyone was in slow motion.   
Yeji’s mouth opening in a yell, Jeongin’s face lighting up, Chan running forwards and then... 

Felix watched as Hyunjin smashed the necklace against the floor. 

A fierce wind swept along the deck and the sound of pleasant mer singing filled the air as Felix stepped out to stand beside Chan and a glowing light erupted from the necklace to surround him. 

There was a small tickling sensation and then...   
“Ch..Channie?”

His brother gasped beside him as Felix spoke for what felt like the first time ever.   
The mer prince felt a swell of joy and beamed, giggling slightly as he hugged his brother.   
“Channie! I.. I can talk again.. I CAN TALK AGAIN!”

“Felix?”  
A quiet and shocked voice came from near the altar and he turned to see Minho staring at him with a sudden wonder in his eyes.   
Hope flared in his heart.   
Did he..?

“Hi Minho.”

The dark haired prince ran forward and wrapped Felix in a hug, tears beginning to form in those now sparkling eyes and a thousand questions falling from his lips. 

“Felix.. you can speak! You can talk again! When did you find out?... wait why are we on a ship? What the hell happened? Who is this Chan? Where’s Innie...?”

Sharp pain shot through Felix’s legs and he gasped, body seizing up as he collapsed, Minho catching him as he fell to the deck. 

A loud cackle pierced the air and Felix’s blood turned cold as he saw a glittering green tail instead of clothed legs and the final light of the sun dip behind the horizon. 

Time was up. 

He’d failed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack and mention of blood 
> 
> (This isn’t a representation of all panic attacks as they affect everyone differently but this is how my own experience of them felt.)

Minho POV  
Minho’s head was spinning.  
The heavy fog of whatever spell he’d been put under had just about lifted but his memories were a blur and everything felt like it was in slow motion. 

As the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon, all Minho could focus on was the beautiful merman in his arms and the hideous cackle from behind him. 

His heart sank with dread. 

He watched Felix’s brown eyes widen in horror and whipped round to see a strangely familiar woman wrench herself from Jeongin’s grasp. 

His brother barely had time to react as a dark shadow hit him squarely in the chest, throwing him off the boat.  
“INNIE!”  
Hyunjin shrieked and rushed forward to the railing, only to get grabbed by the same shadow.  
A red haired man beside him cursed and threw himself overboard after the prince. Some part of Minho’s barely functioning brain realised he looked a lot like Felix. 

A moment later, another shadow.. no, a tentacle!.. wrapped around Felix’s waist and pulled the merman along the deck to the woman’s waiting arms.  
“NO!” Cried Minho, lunging after him desperately but got smacked to the floor by another tentacle.  
Felix screamed as he was backhanded into the mast.. the sound made his stomach clench as though he’d be sick. 

With a sly grin, the woman shifted back to what Minho assumed was her true form.. a purple skinned cecaelia with shocking white hair. The lit torches highlighted her cheekbones and sharp teeth. 

He’d only ever read about creatures like this in old texts and stories. They didn’t do the real thing justice.  
She was stunning... and absolutely lethal.

People ran screaming past him to the stairs that led down to the cabins but Minho stayed on the floor, pain shooting up his back.  
He had to get to Felix. 

He pushed onto his knees, hissing slightly and tried to stand but another tentacle swept his feet from under him.  
The cecaelia laughed loudly as though entertained by his pain and he heard Felix shouting again. 

He made it once again to his knees, half expecting another blow but the female seemed bored with him now.  
Wait.  
No.  
FELIX. 

“Goodbye princeling,” she cackled and leapt into the inky black of the sea, his friends still struggling in her tight grip. 

Minho squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head.  
What the fucking hell was going on?  
Who was that woman?  
Why did she take Hyunjin and Felix?  
Why didn’t Felix trust him enough to tell him he was a merman?  
And why was he dressed in traditional wedding clothes? 

His breathing grew shallow and he clenched his fists, rolling back onto his side. The sounds around him started to merge as memories began to hit him full force in reverse. 

Walking down an aisle.. talking with a woman... struggling to form thoughts... arguing with his brother... Hongjoong’s disappointed face... kissing the woman... a familiar dark haired man being dragged into the sea.... 

His head felt like it would spit in two and panic gripped his heart. It felt like some horrible nightmare that he couldn’t get out of as sounds grew louder, his breathing became hyperventilating and his hands shook. Minho curled up further in a ball, protecting himself from the outside that hurt. 

He heard his name being called but it echoed in his head with everything else and grew louder and louder and louder..

Strong arms wrapped around him, gently picking him up in a hug and his jacket was quickly soaked through by the person’s damp clothing. 

All the sounds died down to background noise as a soothing voice spoke to him, “Okay, Minho. It’s alright. You’re safe with me. Just breathe in... and out. That’s good! And again.. in.. and out.”

Minho followed the instructions, focusing on the rise and fall of the strong chest he was laying against and slowly began to relax. 

When he felt calm enough to think clearly, he opened his eyes to see the man from earlier, red hair now wet and sticking up slightly. 

The same warm feeling of trust hit him again and he reached up to touch the crystal necklace around the man’s neck. 

“Hey, kid,” said the man softly, his brown eyes crinkling as he smiled... just like Felix’s.  
Minho couldn’t help but smile weakly back. 

“It’s okay if you can’t speak yet,” the man continued. “Take your time. I’m Chan by the way. Felix’s older brother.”

Oh. That made sense.  
Felix had mentioned having a lot of siblings back wherever he’d come from... 

(which now appeared to be an underwater kingdom judging by his tail)

...and Chan had been his favourite to write about.  
Even though he’d not known Chan was his brother until recently, the male (and his husband) had apparently looked after Felix and Hyunjin their whole lives. 

He’d sounded a lot like Seonghwa hyung from Felix’s stories.. and the similarities where clearer in real life. 

The male radiated kindness.  
“Th..thank you, Chan-ssi” he said quietly.  
Chan looked a little confused before chuckling to himself.  
“Jeongin calls me hyung, you can too if you want.”

“Mimi hyung?  
He twisted in Chan’s arms to see Jeongin staring at him concernedly, clothes soaked. Minho launched himself at his little brother, ignoring the pain in his back as he hugged him.  
“Are you okay?” Whispered Innie. 

Minho let out a short laugh and hugged him tighter.  
“You’re the one who was thrown off a ship! I should be asking you that!”

“Nah,” the younger shook his head. “Channie hyung got me out before I even had chance to worry about being in the water.”

Minho smiled and went to thank Chan again but was stopped by the serious look in the elders eyes.  
“Minho.. what.. what do you remember?”

He inhaled sharply, the rush of memories hitting him once again but he focused on the necklace around Chan’s neck and sighed. 

“A lot. I know what happened in the last week and how confused you all were.. and how you stopped appearing. I should have been worried but it was like.. like I couldn’t think that thought. It’s scary thinking about it now.”

Chan nodded.  
“Sounds right. That’s along the same lines as what Jisung had said.. even though technically he just forgot about my title...”

“Your title?”  
“Oh, um..” Chan suddenly looked shy, his cheeks blushing slightly. “Well Um. You see..”

“He’s the Crown Prince and rightful ruler of the Atlántica and the Seven Oceans,” prompted Innie helpfully. “And he can talk to fish.”

Not for the first time today, Minho’s brain stopped functioning and then he gasped, struggling to his feet.  
“Wow. Okay. Well I would bow but my back might break, I thank you for saving my brother... oh by the goddess you saw my panic attack. I am so sorry...”

“Minho.”  
“Yeah? I mean, yes your highness?”

“Never apologise for having a panic attack. Even if you think you panicked for a silly reason. Which you didn’t. And please,” Chan’s eyes sparkled with amusement.  
“Don’t bother calling me ‘your highness’. ‘Hyung’ is perfectly fine.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Anyway. We need to get back to Jisung and then somewhere safe so we can come up with a plan. We are not leaving Felix and Hyunjin with that bitch for any longer than necessary.”

Minho followed the other two back towards the lower deck, being careful to go down the side where the guests weren’t. They didn’t need that kind of hassle right now. 

His brother grabbed a torch on their way and it was only really then that Minho noticed that night had fallen and they had nothing but the stars and moon lighting up the sky. 

It reminded him of another night.. where he’d danced with a prince under the stars. Because, he now realised, if Chan was the Crown Prince, then Felix had to be a prince too! 

That still left a lot of questions unanswered.. like why Felix couldn’t speak and why they’d been on land in the first place.. but he was happy to wait. There were more important things to do. 

Innie hummed beside him.  
“I wonder where Hongjoong hyung is,” he heard his brother mutter and Minho suddenly became worried. 

“Why? Shouldn’t he be below deck?” He asked. He’d seen their friend (and father figure) only this morning. The memory of Hongjoong’s disappointed face still haunted him. 

Jeongin winced and shook his head.  
“Hyung, there’s something I need to tell you...” 

“SUNGIE?”

~

Hongjoong POV  
Chan’s voice rang out from above him and he glanced up to see the prince jumping down the rope ladder they’d left there earlier with Innie and Minho right behind him. 

As his friend dashed over to the half conscious lump beside him, Hongjoong barely opened his arms in time for Jeongin to barrel into him for a hug. 

Minho, who despite looking confused, simply stared in awe at his pink scaly tail and quickly dropped down to join the hug. 

“Hyung,” Jeongin said. “You look a mess.”

He laughed, the cut on his face twinging as he smiled fondly at his youngest kid.  
“Thanks, Innie. But it’s not that bad..”

Hongjoong broke off with a curse as Jeongin poked the bruising on his bare chest and stomach before raising an eyebrow.  
“Uh huh. Sure thing, hyung.” Said Minho with a barely suppressed grin. 

“Psh,” said Hongjoong. “You’ve spent too much time with Hwa.”

He meant it light-heartedly but he saw the smile drop from Minho’s face when he mentioned his missing husband. Did he know something...?

“CHANNIE! I am FINE!”

They all turned to see Jisung pouting at Chan who had his hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his face. 

“Darling. Dearest. The love of my life. I refuse to hug you when you are covered in blood and your ribs are BROKEN!”

“Babe, it’s just a minor fracture...”

“A MINOR FRACTURE?! HONEY, YOU COULD HAVE PUNCTURED A LUNG!”

“HUG ME DAMNIT!”

“NO! ITS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR BEING A SELFLESS HEROIC IDIOT!”

“This is the most aggressive display of love I’ve ever seen,” whispered Minho, making Innie snort under his breath. 

Hongjoong rolled his eyes.. he’d long gotten used to this.. and coughed loudly.  
“Where’s Jinnie? He can help heal Jisung can’t he...”

The pained look in Jeongin’s eyes made him stop and fear sank into his heart as he processed what that meant. 

“No,” Jisung croaked from his side of the boat. “No, she didn’t.” 

They all watched silently as the merman struggled to sit up, half crawling for the side of the boat.  
“HYUNJIN! FELIX! JINNIE! LIXIE!”

Each scream made a sharp stab of pain in Hongjoong’s chest and he had to turn away as Chan gently pulled the distraught merman into a hug (careful not to touch Jisung’s ribs).

Tears welled up in his eyes but he shoved them away.  
“Okay,” he said, voice shaky. “Okay. We need a plan.”

“But we don’t know where they’ve gone?” Said Minho quietly. “And this lady is too powerful.”

Chan swore in anger.  
“If only I didn’t have this stupid bracelet! Not that it matters when you can’t kill her anyway.”

Everyone frowned and the prince sighed.  
“That’s why she won last time. Da..Dad had more power, the same power that’s now mine. When I was unconscious after the battle she crafted this bracelet to contain that power so I couldn’t fight back. But she cannot be killed by anything made of the sea. Neither can the bracelet. I’ve tried.”

Silence fell.  
Then..  
“So if that bracelet was broken, you could distract Yeji?” Asked Innie. “Long enough to get Felix and Hyunjin?”

“Well I suppose..”

Hongjoong looked down at the youngest prince and that mischievous grin he knew all too well. 

“Well,” said Innie. “I think I have a plan.”


	18. Chapter 18

Jeongin POV   
It seemed an age before they made it back to the cove, but once they arrived Innie was the first onto shore, sprinting up to the secret passage into the castle. 

He’d explained the plan to the others on the way over and now it was time for step one. It was almost exciting - like when he and Jinnie made up the plan to get Minlix out on a date - except for the fact that they were all probably going to die. 

Jeongin dodged around the overgrown plants in the kitchen garden and ran through the empty palace halls. The servants would all still be on that ship and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. 

Which was good and bad.. no interruptions but the place was creepy and Innie felt jumpy.   
The wind howling though the open windows didn’t help much. 

To distract himself, Jeongin ran through the plan once more. 

Step One: Break Chan’s bracelet.   
Step Two: Using the anklet Hyunjin made for him (his boyfriend had a matching one), Chan would use a tracking spell to find their friends.   
Step Three: Try and rescue them  
Step Four: Swim back to land and hope Chan hasn’t died yet. 

Yeah.   
It wasn’t the best plan.   
But it was the only plan they had. 

Half distracted by nasty thoughts of death, Jeongin nearly ran straight into a door, narrowly avoiding concussion as he swerved and landed on his butt.   
He looked around... YES!

He was in the armoury.   
Shiny, silver swords and arrows lined the walls near maces, axes and shields. There was a glass cabinet of throwing knives and even some long blades like what Jisung used.   
He felt slightly sick looking at them all.. what they were created for.   
Yeah.   
He wasn’t much of a fighter.   
He’d had all the necessary lessons from being forced to go as a teen and knew various ways to kill people.. but he’d never inherited the blood-thirstiness that ran in his family.   
They hadn’t conquered half the continent for nothing. 

The prince scanned the rows of weapons, trying to figure out what would be best... ha! Perfect. 

Clutching the razor sharp spear, Jeongin ran back out to the cove, making sure to keep that nasty point away from his body. 

~

“Innie... what’s the spear for?”  
Jeongin grinned knowingly at his brother who was shaking water out of his boots on the sand.   
(As the only person here without a tail, Minho’s clothes had gotten soaked when he’d swum into the cove.)

“You’ll see. Chan hyung, I have it!” He called.   
The mer prince looked slightly anxious, holding Jisung’s hand tightly from where both mermen sat on the sand, tails half submerged. 

Hongjoong was still in the water, pink tail moving agitatedly from side to side and his arms crossed. 

How the male was comfortable with all that bruising, Jeongin would never know. They’d washed the majority of the blood off him and Jisung but the now bluish bruising was going no where anytime soon.   
Not without a siren. 

Seonghwa’s smiling face popped into his head for a moment and Innie had to force down the wave of fear that threatened to wash over him. His brother had told them what he’d seen before getting put into a trance by the sea witch... Hongjoong’s eyes had been shuttered ever since. They had no idea where Hwa could be but they hoped he was still alive. He had to be. 

He walked over to where Chan sat and crouched down.   
“Right,” he said quietly. “You said that the bracelet cannot be broken by anything made of the sea. This spear is made purely from iron and silver mined in the mountains, 100 miles in land. Now..”

Chan sighed.   
“Innie. I tried this when we arrived here a month ago. It didn’t work.”

Jeongin fought to stop his eyes rolling in impatience and instead smiled at the Crown Prince. (Jisung snorted from behind him at the look on his face.)

“Yes,” he continued. “It wouldn’t. Because you are a merman and therefore part of the sea. It will only work if Minho hyung does it.”

“Me?!”  
“Of course!” Breathed Chan, eyes lighting up with sudden glee. “Innie you’re a genius!”

“But why me?” Asked Minho hurriedly. 

“Because,” answered Hongjoong, swimming forward. “You’re the only person here who has never been a merman or used magic to become part of the sea. Innie did when he had to fetch everyone to save you from your arranged marriage.”

“Oh.”

Jeongin smiled encouragingly at his brother as he handed the spear over and Chan held out his wrist. 

Minho swallowed thickly and moved forward to hook the spear underneath the golden bracelet.   
(Innie could have sworn he saw a hairline fissure appear on the smooth surface).

“Okay,” his brother said shakily.   
“Three... two.. one.”

~

The spear cut through the bracelet like knife through butter and Jeongin gasped as blinding light erupted around his friend.   
Chan was swept up in the light above the pool, a sudden wind shooting through the air to create a mini hurricane around the Crown Prince. 

He watched with childlike wonder as the water swirled around Chan like a cocoon, the dark blue shining turquoise from the light within. 

Almost like the final ingredient in a recipe, a beautiful melody that reminded him of Seonghwa floated around the cove, joining the air, water and light surrounding the mer prince. 

Just as the light seemed to get too bright to see, it all died away. 

Jisung inhaled sharply beside him. 

Chan looked... godlike. His tail was now turquoise blue at the top and faded through dark blue to a deep red before turning to cherry red for his fins. His entire body seemed to glow slightly from the sheer amount of magical power and his brown eyes had a streak of gold in them.  
Golden dust sparkles along his longer tail and matched the gold of the impressive trident and the thin circlet in his red hair. 

He looked.. like a King. 

Except for the giant almost gleeful grin on his face as he landed gently back in the pool.   
Jeongin couldn’t help himself but grin back. 

Before anyone could say anything though, Chan made his trident disappear into bubbles and swam back to shore, bringing him into a massive hug.   
“Thank you Innie,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Hey!” Called Jisung. “Where’s my hug?”

Chan rolled his eyes.   
“I thought we had established that you were banned from hugs until you were healed... and that hug in the boat didn’t count.”

“Okay then O great powerful one,” mocked Jisung with a wink at the princes. (Jeongin quickly hid a smile with his hand).   
“Would you be so kind as to heal me?”

“Hmmmm.”  
“CHANNIE!”  
“Ugh fine. I suppose so...”

A turquoise light surrounded Jisung, highlighting his chest and there was faint tang of magic in the air before it all disappeared. 

Jisung inhaled slowly and breathed out, a cocky grin appearing on his face.   
“Well thank you, your royal highness.. ugf!”

Both human princes and Hongjoong quickly turned away as Chan kissed his husband deeply, Jeongin making a retching noise under his breath.   
His brother giggled and he was glad to see a happy glint back in Minho’s eyes.   
He’d been worried about him on the ship. 

“Okay.. OKAY!”  
Hongjoong flapped his arms about, separating the two lovebirds.   
“We don’t need to see that thanks! Now, Channie. About that tracking spell?”

Chan looked a little sheepish and blushed but nodded.   
“Anklet please, Innie?”

Jeongin reached down to undo the small chain but hesitated, staring down at the tiny aquamarine in it.   
They’d been walking around the market (the day before they were going to run away) when Hyunjin had spotted a jewellery stall. The siren had been enthralled with the different stones that represented different things such as luck or protection from evil beings. 

The stall holder had be all too happy to explain what each and every stone meant to his boyfriend and Jeongin had been happy to watch the wonder on Hyunjin’s face or to wander around whilst he was busy.   
It was only later, on their way home, that the siren had pulled two matching anklets out of his pocket and blushing given one to him. 

“The aquamarine is my birthstone and the amethyst is yours,” Hyunjin had explained. “I thought if we wore each other’s birthstones then we could always have that reminder of each other.”

The same warmth he’d felt then swelled up only this time it was tinged with guilt.. he’d taken Hyunjin back to the ship. He was the reason the siren had been kidnapped. 

“Innie?”  
Minho was looking concernedly at him, a hand on his shoulder.   
“You okay?”

Jeongin smiled as best as he could and quickly handed over the anklet to Chan before he changed his mind and did something stupid like snatch it back. 

The understanding shining in the mer princes eyes did not make him feel better. 

Chan’s fingers closed over the anklet and he took a deep breath.  
His brown eyes began to glow gold as he worked the tracking spell, the hand holding the anklet also glowing. 

After a few minutes, the prince gasped and the glow disappeared from his eyes.. but not the anklet. 

Jeongin quickly took the offered trinket back and went to wrap it around his ankle but Chan stopped him, instead handing over the crystal necklace that had been in Jisung’s hands. 

“Put it around your tail when you shift,” he said. “Near your fins.”

Jeongin did as he was told and dove into the water to change, relishing the feeling of having a tail once more. His brother gaped at him as he showed off the iridescent scales before attaching the anklet. 

It only just fit around the thinnest part of his tail near his white fins but the moment it was clasped in place, a faint golden thread appeared in the water leading away into the darkness. 

“That shows you the direction to where Hyunjin and the others are,” said Chan quietly. “In Yeji’s cave.”

Jeongin was about to ask why Chan seemed to be unhappy that they’d found where Felix and Hyunjin were but then Hongjoong said, “..others?”

Chan‘s face contorted slightly as though unwilling to share the information but he just sighed wearily. 

“My magic allowed me to briefly see where Hyunjin was. He and Felix are largely unharmed although tied up,” Jeongin glanced at his brother who looked ready to commit murder, “...and also.. Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong’s eyes widened and he grabbed Innie’s hand.   
“Okay. We’re going now. Right now.”

“Joongie..”  
“What?”   
Even Jisung flinched at Hongjoong’s sharp tone.   
Chan looked almost scared to continue.. and he was descended from the gods for goodness sake! 

“He..” Jeongin noticed a change in Chan’s eyes as though he’d made a decision. “He’s just a bit beaten up, but overall is alright.”

Hongjoong frowned as if he didn’t believe that his friend was telling him everything (Innie didn’t either) but just gripped Innies’s hand harder and pulled Minho in for a hug. 

“Okay. Well we’re going. Good luck and don’t fucking die.”

Jisung gave his best friend a wry smile.   
“What a nice send off, Joongie. Nice and direct.”

Innie laughed lightly and waved.   
“Byeee!”

And with that, he and Hongjoong launched themselves into the depths of the dark sea, following the golden line that would lead them to Yeji’s cave. 

The last thing Innie heard as they swam deeper was the sound of lightning cracking above the surface and a loud booming voice that probably carried across the entire ocean. 

“YEJI!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character death, blood and negative emotions
> 
> Really, really not a nice chapter. I hated writing this.  
> But I promise it gets better :(

Hongjoong POV  
It was deathly quiet as they swam through the dark water, the only light being the golden line leading from Innie’s anklet to Yeji’s cave.  
The entire ocean seemed to be holding his breath in suspense as though all the creatures in it knew of the battle that was surely raging on the surface a few miles away. 

Dawn was not far off and as the sky lightened above, the coral reefs grew more and more visible, shining hundreds of different colours. 

He glanced to the side and smiled a little at the look of awe on Innie’s face. A strange feeling suddenly hit him, wondering what it’d be like if there was a chance to actually defeat Yeji and to be able to return to Atlántica. 

But even as the homesickness washed over him, Hongjoong knew he’d never go back. Not without his kids.  
The scary realisation that he’d watch Innie and Minho age and eventually pass on while he stayed as youthful as ever sent a spike of pain through his heart. 

If it was one thing that he envied humans, it was their resilience when faced with death and grief.  
Merfolk with their immortality made such things almost irrelevant.  
Until now. 

“Hyung?”  
Innie was staring at him concernedly.  
“Are you alright...?”

“Yes, Innie,” he said quickly. “Absolutely fine. We um... oh look! I know where we are!”

Changing the subject, Hongjoong plastered a smile on his face and pointed up at the rock face ahead of them, leading up to the surface. He grabbed Innie’s arm and pulled the kid upwards. 

It was the lagoon... their lagoon. The one where he’d spent so many years with his friends and Hwa, learning how to walk and run and laughing endlessly.  
And now, knowing it was where his friends had raised their kid (because no matter what blood Hyunjin had, he was Chan and Jisung’s kid) it had even more meaning to him. 

Jeongin frowned.  
“Is this... is this where Jinnie hyung lived?” 

He glanced at the younger out of the corner of his eye.  
“How did you guess?”

The prince chuckled dryly and pointed at the white sand that seemed to glow in the darkness.  
“Well, those spears look a lot like how Jinnie hyung described the ‘fire spears’ that were used to attack him.”

Hongjoong’s throat tightened at that. The kid was right. At least four spears were embedded in the sand or laying broken, still somehow smoking from the nonexistent fire.  
Maybe it was better they couldn’t go back to Atlántica. It had changed so much. 

“Okay, let’s keep going,” he said quietly. 

~

The sea was just beginning to lighten as they swam towards a large fissure in a rock where the golden line stopped, just outside of it.  
The coral seemed to end about a metre from the cave in every direction and Hongjoong could see a pile of bones on the floor beneath the entrance... and more spears. 

That must be what was left of Felix’s attackers. He didn’t feel sorry that they died.. but he felt pity. Innie gulped next to him when he saw the bones but didn’t say anything. 

Hongjoong stopped him where the coral ended.  
“Right, Innie.” His firm tone made the prince look up with furrowed eyebrows and a wary glint in his eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly.  
“We’re about to go into Yeji’s cave. Yeji has been a powerful sea witch since.. well I don’t remember reading about a time where she wasn’t around. She’s going to have left some kind of defensive system inside... even if it’s just near the cells. We need to be careful.” 

Innie nodded. 

“The cells are probably going to be right at the back of the cave. As much as I don’t want to say this... splitting up will mean less time taken. I don’t want to be in there for longer than necessary.”

Again, Innie nodded, glancing at the cave with narrowed eyes. The prince then lunged at Hongjoong, wrapping him in a big hug before swimming up to the entrance and glancing back with a nervous grin.  
“Let’s go then.”

~  
Jeongin POV  
Inside Yeji’s cave was not what he expected. If he was being honest, Jeongin had expected dark cramped room, walls covered in bones and potions... maybe a some hellish inscription on the floor.  
And while it was still fairly dark.. it was massive. 

Everything about the cave screamed privilege.. with a four poster bed, a clean silver cauldron and poofy chairs. Coral plants lined the walls and books were piled up on a large desk.  
There was even a chandelier with eerie green fire lit on each of the points. 

Jeongin shook his head and started his search... cautiously turning down various corridors and checking through doors. Fairly standard rooms led off from the main one... a bathroom, a library, a dining room. 

It was strange.  
There were some ‘sea witchy’ things like random skulls as table ornaments and a large carved grinning octopus in a wall at one end of the second bedroom.  
But it looked like a home.  
And definitely no sign of a dungeon. 

Jeongin was ready to go find Hongjoong and suggest looking somewhere else when he bumped into a table and knocked some books off.  
A heavy looking key fell out of one of the books and he stooped to catch it as it fell slowly through the water. 

It had an skull with a tentacle wrapped around it engraved on and ended in a sharp point.  
Huh. 

“What are you for?” Muttered Innie under his breath. He glanced around the bedroom he was in, looking for anything that looked like a lock.  
His eyes landed on the carved octopus again and he frowned, swimming closer.  
Nothing seemed out of the ordinary... until he noticed the small keyhole in the octopus’s head. 

With a feeling of excitement, Jeongin quickly fitted the key and turned it once.  
The almost musical ‘click’ made him grin and then the hidden door swung open with a creak. 

The tunnel beyond was suddenly lit by green torches that led further into the rock. A strange mist filled the corridor though and he couldn’t see the end. 

“Joongie hyung!” He called. “I think I found it!”

Jeongin heard a scuffle and the sound of glass breaking before the merman swam into the room with an apprehensive expression.  
They looked at each other for a moment.  
Then Hongjoong cupped his hands to his mouth and whistled a couple of notes. 

Jeongin frowned. What the hell is he doing, he thought... and then an answering whistle came floating back down the corridor towards them making Hongjoong’s face break out into a blinding smile. 

“That’s Hwa,” he said and rushed into the foggy corridor. Jeongin grinned back and swam quickly after his hyung... just as a familiar voice screamed.  
“JOONGIE NO!”  
The dungeon door shut behind them. 

~  
Hongjoong POV  
Seonghwa’s scream immediately made him lunge forward, ignoring the door slamming shut behind them.  
He needed to get to Hwa. They’d figure out the escape later. 

But as he swam down the corridor, everything seemed to slow to an almost stand still.  
He was still swimming just as hard... but it felt as though he was going no where. 

The fog had descended all around him.. so thick he couldn’t even see Innie who he assumed was beside him. An eerie silence felt about him and dread filled his heart.  
This wasn’t right. 

“Joongie?”  
A small voice beside him made Hongjoong look to the right.. and a half strangled scream left his mouth. 

Felix was curled up in a half ball on the floor with a harpoon straight through his stomach. Despite the blood and the tear tracks on his face, the mer prince’s voice didn’t change. 

“Joongie?”

Hongjoong lunged forward to try and stem the blood, to hold the kid, to do anything... but he was stuck.  
He could only watch as Felix screwed up his face as though about to cry.  
“Joongie? Where.. where are you? I’m scared. It.. it hurts.”

Hongjoong clawed at the water around him. He had to get to Felix, he had to help him.. but he wouldn’t budge. He looked around for something to grab onto but there was nothing.  
And when he looked back, Felix was gone. 

Completely vanished.  
“FELIX?” His voice shook and he twisted around but there was no sign of the kid except for the horrid image still seared into his brain.  
It wasn’t real.  
It wasn’t real. 

Swallowing thickly, the merman continued on, the fog allowing him to go forwards slowly before another broken cry made him glance to the other side. 

He really wished he hadn’t. 

“INNIE?! MIMI?!”  
Fear and nausea clouded his thoughts as he took in the two kids covered in blood and barely moving. A jagged knife was stuck in Minho and Jeongin appeared to be holding his brother up, eyes blank. 

Again, he tried to get to them but the fog swirled even tighter around his body. He forced his eyes shut to block out the horrific image.. until Innie began to scream. 

“HYUNG! HYUNG! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!”

Hongjoong knew it was just an illusion but he still fought the fog to get to his kids, his hands becoming bloody as he scratched against the wall in his desperation. 

“HYUNG!”

He screamed in frustration as the pain at seeing his loved ones like this stabbed him repeatedly in the heart, eyes screwing shut again. 

Eventually the screams cut off and he knew the illusion had disappeared. He fought to get his breathing under control and continued on, shaking. 

The screams and yells of Sungie, Chan and Jinnie also began to float around him but Hongjoong refused to look, refused to see what else his worst fears could concoct. Instead he clamped his hands of his ears and swam on, ignoring the tears cascading down his face. 

But nothing in the world could prepare him for what appeared at the end of the corridor.  
Subconsciously, he heard himself scream and he rushed forward, the fog for some reason letting him go this time although still surrounding everything like a blanket. 

It was Seonghwa.  
The siren was dead.  
Dead.  
His beautiful purple tail was laying limply on the floor, the scales dull and his eyes empty. The usual healthy glow from his skin had faded to a deathly white and the blood from the stab wound on his stomach stood out sharply against the paleness.  
Oh and the blood.  
There was so much blood. 

He realised that he hadn’t stopped screaming.  
His entire body was shaking and ready to collapse from the emotional exhaustion.  
But he couldn’t.  
He couldn’t take his eyes off Seonghwa’s body. 

It wasn’t real.  
It wasn’t real.  
It wasn’t real. 

Gentle hands slowly lifted him up, Hongjoong only just now realising he was on the ground. He clung to the other person, no longer caring if they were friend or foe and allowed himself to be pulled away from the dreadful illusion below. 

After what seemed like a age, he felt the fog lift as though a literal weight off of his shoulders and he looked up to see Innie with a grim expression. 

“I.Innie?”  
He winced at how his voice cracked weakly but the prince holding him up just smiled sadly at him.  
“Hey, hyung,” he said softly. “It’s okay, they’re not real.”

Hongjoong took a deep breath but the fear was still clutching his heart like a vice.  
“But..but they looked so..”  
“Yes hyung. I know,” said Innie not unkindly. “But I promise they’re not real. Just an illusion. You said yourself there’d be a defence system in place. That was it.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Innie smiled wider, wiping away a lone tear from Hongjoong’s face. 

“Because I’m looking right at Hwa hyung now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for whatever the hell that was - but I promise the next chapter will be here tomorrow latest... and it’ll be a lot nicer :)


	20. Chapter 20

Jeongin POV   
It was almost heart breaking to see the hopeful light return to Hongjoong’s eyes as his hyung turned to face the old cell doors, his tear tracks glinting in the torchlight. 

In the rusty cage at the end of the corridor was Seonghwa, clutching at the bars so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. His tail was a dark purple that faded to black fins like the night sky and his eyes were wide as he stared at them. 

Hongjoong glanced at Jeongin shakily, mouth opening and closing without sound as though he didn’t quite believe what he was seeing.   
Jeongin didn’t blame him and smiled kindly, squeezing the merman’s hands.   
“It’s okay,” he whispered. “He’s real.”

Not quite trusting his hyung’s sense of balance yet, he quickly helped Hongjoong over to the cell and watched with a small smile as the merman held the siren’s hands through the bars. 

It was then that he looked further into the cell and saw..   
“JINNIE!”

Jeongin rushed to where his boyfriend was grinning at him through the bars and just grinned back for a moment. Hyunjin seemed unharmed (thank the goddess) and he’d never get tired of seeing him in siren form.   
He reached through the bars and gently brushed a blonde strand out of Jinnie’s face.   
“Hey, hyung.”

“Innie! You came to get us! What about Channie and Sungie and Minho? Is everyone alright?”

Vibrantly coloured red hair appeared as Felix popped up from the bench, tail flicking agitatedly.   
“Where’s Minho?”

“He’s perfectly safe Lixie hyung,” reassured Jeongin quickly. “He’s at the cove with.. Jisung hyung.”

It was certainly strange to have Felix actually talking for once... his voice was deeper than he’d expected. 

Felix exhaled deeply as though relieved to hear Minho was fine but his head quickly whipped up again when Hyunjin asked, “Wait where’s Chan then?”

Jeongin winced and looked at Hongjoong... who was busy whispering with Seonghwa, still holding hands.   
“Um Well..”

“Innie.”  
“Hwa hyung!”  
Jeongin, grateful for the distraction from what was going to be a difficult question to answer, smiled up at the older siren. 

His hyung was giving him a fond look.. but he also looked confused as though something didn’t add up.   
“Is it the tail hyung? It’s really cool isn’t it! Although Jinnie hyungs is nicer..”

“Your tail is lovely Innie,” interrupted Seonghwa. “But I was actually interested in how on Earth you got through that hellish fog?”

Innie grimaced, glancing back at the fog that hovered sinisterly in the corridor. He remembered the fuzzy image of Seonghwa’s dead body and shuddered. 

“Well I just followed Joong...”  
“Why didn’t it affect you?”

Jeongin frowned.   
Oh yeah.   
He had watched Hongjoong as the elder had screamed and cried at whatever horrific thing he’d been able to see/hear and had definitely seen part of the final illusion... but he’d not seen anything meant for him. 

Hyunjin coughed from behind them.   
“Because of his anklet,” said the siren, pointing down at Innie’s fins. “I put a protection spell on it before I gave it to you, just in case. I’m now extremely glad I did after seeing what that fog did to Hongjoong..”

Hongjoong shuddered next to him and hugged his own arms as though cold.   
“Yes well. Let’s not talk about it. Please.”

“Yeah, we need to get you out of this cage,” said Jeongin, changing the subject. He looked up at the bars with furrowed eyebrows. “How on Earth... I assume they’re spelled against siren magic?”

Hyunjin winced.   
“Well.. technically not. But it’s too advanced for me because of my lack of training and Hwa...”

“What? What’s wrong?” Asked Hongjoong worriedly. 

Everyone turned to look at the siren who went bright red and stared directly at Hongjoong before looking at the floor.   
“Um well, Joongie. You know how we.. we wanted.. um. Well you see...”

Felix put a gentle hand on Hwa’s shoulder and the siren nodded at him, causing the mer prince to sigh and smile at Hongjoong. It clicked in Jeongin’s head as he saw Hwa’s hands move to his currently flat stomach.

“Seonghwa’s pregnant.”

Jeongin squealed out loud and grabbed his hyungs hands.   
“Oh my GOD! THIS IS BRILLIANT! IM SO PLEASED FOR YOU!”  
The siren blushed, grinning at him as he nudged Hongjoong who seemed to have frozen. 

“Hyung! Hyung! You’re going to be a dad!”  
That finally seemed to snap the merman out of it and his entire face lit up.   
“We.. we’re going to have a kid? Our own kid?”

Jeongin spun in a circle, clapping his hands excitedly and talking at an amused looking Hyunjin and Felix. 

“Oh wow. I’m going to be BROTHER. Like an OLDER brother! Ha! Minho’s going to be so old! But wait... Hyung is.. a guy..?”

“Don’t worry about it, Innie,” said Hyunjin quickly as Felix began to giggle loudly at his confused expression.   
“It’s a siren thing. Both males and females can have children. Please don’t ask how.”

“Oh. So can you.. I mean, could you...?”  
Innie went a bright red colour that matched Felix’s hair.   
“Um.. yes?”

“ANYWAY!” Felix cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Shouldn’t we focus on trying to escape?”

“Oh, right,” said Hyunjin. “So yeah to answer your question, no the cell isn’t spelled against sirens. But Hwa can’t use too much magic that could tire him out..”

“No he cannot!” Said Hongjoong with a serious face. “From now for the next.. how far along are you dear?”

Hwa blushed again.   
“Well Hyunjin says I’m around 11 weeks..”  
“How does he know?”  
“Siren thing,” chorused Seonghwa and Hyunjin almost immediately making everyone laugh. 

“Of course, of course. Well for the next 29 weeks, I am in charge of making sure you are comfortable and safe...” continued Hongjoong firmly. 

(Jeongin chuckled under his breath - he now saw why Chan hadn’t said anything back at the cove. He was certain the prince had known.)

The siren sighed.   
“Well thank you dear but that doesn’t help us get out of this cell.”

There was a moment of silence but then Jeongin turned to Felix.   
“Do you have any magic hyung? Chan does so I’d assume..”

Felix nodded.   
“Yeah, I can control water.”

“Hmm,” Jeongin looked around the cell with a critical eye. “Could you bend the bars with the water pressure?” 

The prince looked taken aback but then a grin broke out across his freckled face.   
Jeongin had missed that smile.

“Innie, you’re a GENIUS!” Cackled the prince, stretching his arms and clicking his wrists. “Stand back then!”

Everyone backed away as Felix reached out with both hands and clenched his fists as though holding the bars. After a few moments, the prince pulled his arms quickly backwards and the rusty cage splintered with a loud crack, the bars ripping apart like paper. 

With an excited whoop, Felix swam through the large hole he’d made and hugged Jeongin tightly. 

“Well done Lixie!” Cried Hyunjin as he let Seonghwa swum out into Hongjoong’s arms first. 

The mer prince shrugged, smiling.   
“I feel a bit stupid that I didn’t think of that earlier,” he confessed with a giggle. 

“Well you’re out now,” said Jeongin. He looked around at the now cramped corridor. “Now to get out of this hell hole.”

Felix chuckled and swam over to the nearest wall. The rock seemed to ripple under his touch and Jeongin instinctively reached for Hyunjin. 

“I think I know a way,” said the mer prince with a mischievous look that reminded Jeongin of his brother before he announced some crazy plan. Shit. 

“Felix...” said Seonghwa slowly. “What are you..?”

“Hold on everyone!” Was Felix’s only warning before the rock began to shake under his fingers and caved under the water pressure, creating a tunnel out to the distant (now light) sea beyond. 

Unfortunately the water pressure also pulled them all along with it and Jeongin held onto a screaming Hyunjin as they were thrown out into the ocean at great speed. 

Well.   
At least they were out.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a long one :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood/fighting

Chan POV  
“YEJI!”  
His voice boomed across the water towards the horizon as he swam out to open water, carrying to each corner of the surrounding seas. With a half a thought, Chan sent a mental warning to any sea creatures in the nearest 10 miles of what was about to happen and to stay hidden.  
No need for any more innocents to die. 

The moon was pretty tonight. The sky was pitch black with thousands of twinkling stars and each one seemed to reflect off the dark water, making it shine. He was so far out to sea now that the shore was a thin line of black in the distance. 

Now he just had to wait. 

As he scanned the sea for his aunt’s arrival, Chan’s thoughts drifted to his brother. Hongjoong won’t be far off the old lagoon they used to meet at by now.. he’d find Felix and Hyunjin.  
And Seonghwa too - Chan hated keeping secrets from his friend but he knew it had been the right decision to not tell Hongjoong about the baby. 

Not before he had Seonghwa somewhere safe. His protective instincts would have gone nuts and probably have put Innie in danger.. by accident of course.  
None of them would ever endanger that kid.  
He was too precious. 

Chan sighed.  
It was strange. How things change.  
A month ago, he’d been resigned to never having powers again, never being recognised properly by his family and raising Hyunjin in secret. But they’d been safe albeit lonely. 

Now though, he wasn’t sure he’d make it through the night, let alone see his brother and sisters again. But he’d also somehow found his best friends who he’d long thought dead, gained his powers back and had two new kids in his adoptive family. 

(Yes, they were Seonghwa’s but he already loved Innie like his own and after that short time on the boat, he was ready to die protecting Minho). 

Chan just hoped he could give them all long enough to get away. To live somewhere happily. 

A loud boom sounded and Yeji surfaced some metres away, tentacles poised and a sinister grin on her face. 

Chan smiled slightly back, releasing the dampening spell on his magic and feeling the weight of the trident appear in his hand. Yeji seemed taken aback for a moment but she continued smirking. 

“So,” his aunt drawled mockingly. “You finally worked out how to get the little bracelet off. I’m so proud. How does it feel?”

He rolled his eyes. A game of words then.  
“And you’ve not figured out how to summon the Atlántican crown to grant you the official power of the throne. How does that feel?”

The cecaelia froze, anger creeping into her eyes, letting out a barely contained hiss. 

Chan noticed the little curl of her tentacles that threatened an attack. Just a little bit more...  
“Oh and just so you know, your little eel friends aren’t looking after Atlántica for you,” he grinned. “They’re too busy being dead at the bottom of the sea.”

Three.. two.. one..

The sea witch let out a roar of anger and fired a black spear of magic at him as Chan pulled up a wave of water as a shield and shot back a golden lightning bolt from his trident.  
Just like last time, Yeji didn’t bother blocking the strike as it bounced off harmlessly and she laughed. 

“You seemed to forget something for the moment, prince!” She hissed, shadows coiling around her like snakes. “You cannot kill me. No one can. So it’s only a matter of time before I kill you!”

~

Minho POV  
Yet another crack of lightening flashed outside of the cove and Minho sighed, staring at the sky that was slowly turning pink.  
He had been sitting on the sand like this for what felt like hours while the world seemed at war with itself a few feet away. Occasionally something would roar or hiss like how he would assume a dragon would which made him jump in shock. Other times it was a pained shout that sounded too human for comfort and he’d curl up closer to Jisung. 

The merman had seemed unsure what to do with himself for the first hour that the battle had gone on as though the feeling of helplessness scared him more than nature waging war on itself.  
However, when Minho had let out a little scream of surprise at some unexpected noise, Jisung had quickly swum over to the shore and held him in a comforting hug. 

The prince had listened as Jisung had began telling stories of the crazy adventures that he, Seonghwa, Hongjoong and Chan had been on, putting on voices and waving his hands around.  
Sometimes his exaggerated actions were so accurate, Minho’s sides had started to hurt from laughing so much. 

Now though, the merman had seemed to have tired himself out... not surprisingly seeing as he’d swum everyone out to the wedding boat (ugh) and then fought off two highly trained assassins not ten hours ago.  
It’d made Minho develop a soft spot for the merman though, as Jisung had deliberately stayed awake to make sure that the prince was okay.  
And so here they were, with Jisung’s head resting on his shoulder and Minho staring up at the fading stars. 

Felix and Hyunjin had been gone nine hours.  
Hongjoong and Innie had been gone six.  
The battle had been going on nearly the same amount of time.  
Seonghwa had been missing for a week!

Minho sighed.  
It was so horrible to be useless.  
He wanted to be out there, helping his friends and family.  
But he was stuck here.  
It had to be worse for Jisung, he thought. Jisung could actually help as he could swim the fastest and fight well.  
But no one could help Chan. 

That’d be like an ant trying to help a lion. The power difference was unbelievable. 

And yet even Chan was unlikely to win. Because that stupid sea witch couldn’t be killed by anything in the sea..

Wait. 

Minho gasped. 

Of course!

He jumped up from his seat (Jisung waking just in time to stop himself from face-planting the sand) and ran over to where Chan’s bracelet still lay shattered by the water near the entrance of the cove. 

“Oi! Kid! Tell me next time!” Grumbled Jisung as he slipped back into the water. “Jeez...”

Minho ignored him and picked up the spear and scanned it. Water droplets ran off the point from where it had fallen in and he frowned.  
Hmmmm.  
No. Too risky. 

Turning on his heel, Minho left the spear in the sand and ran back up to the castle passageway, Jisung calling after him in confusion. 

Jisung POV  
What in the goddess’ name was that kid doing? 

Jisung crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows as he paced the cove, tail flicking back and forth. 

He’d decided that he liked Minho.. the kid was lovely once you got to know him, so unlike Innie (due to his sarcastic outward shell - like Jisung’s own) and yet still so likeable. Joongie and Hwa had been lucky to gain two kids like that.. he approved of Felix’s choice.  
(Not that he’d ever use his personal opinion to stop Felix from dating anyone - thats just ridiculous).

Now though, Minho had just randomly run off. He may have thought that the prince was going to the bathroom or something had he not gone and picked up that spear. 

Jisung may only be a young merman but he’d also raised Hyunjin. The kid was planning something. 

He didn’t have to wait too long to find out either... Minho came sprinting back out the passageway with a massive, oddly shaped blanket and placed it by the water, glancing back at Jisung nervously. 

He frowned, swimming to be next to the prince.  
“Um, Minho what are you doing?”

Minho sighed reluctantly.  
“Look, Jisung hyung. I’m really sorry about this. But it’s the only way.”

The merman frowned reaching out to the blanket.  
“Minho, what on Earth are you talking about...arg..”

Jisung’s entire body went limp as the prince reached out and pinched the back of his neck. It was a strange kind of pain that didn’t last too long but left him completely immobile. 

He just stared up at the prince as a feeling like betrayal welled up in his heart. 

Minho looked sad but he smiled weakly.  
“Sorry, hyung. But you’ll try and stop me otherwise.”

Jisung’s eyes widened and he realised what was going on. 

“Hmmm.. hmphf.. mmmf..!!!!”

“I’m sorry,” Minho repeated, kicking off his shoes and grabbing the massive blanket before jumping into the water. 

The merman could do nothing but lie there pathetically like a dead fish as the human prince swam out through the cove entrance and clambered into the little boat outside. 

He was still lying there half fuming, half panicked when Felix swam into the cove with a giant smile that fell almost immediately when he saw him. 

“SUNGIE?!”

~

Minho POV  
He felt awful. Really, he did.  
But Minho knew there was no way on this earth that Jisung would let him go anywhere near the battle.  
It was too dangerous. 

Indeed as he rowed the boat closer and closer, the waves grew bigger and deadlier and the entire sky was light with flashes of power. 

It reminded Minho of a night fifteen years ago when Innie had run into his room and the windows had shattered, cutting his head and leaving behind the little scar still visible now. 

The wind howled around him, pulling at his too thin, fancy clothes that he’d won on that ship. He was close now.  
Close enough to see... 

Holy shit. 

Wow. 

Minho’s jaw dropped as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

Chan had clearly been holding the majority of his power back in the cave. The Crown Prince was easily fifteen feet tall, his shimmering tail appearing to go on forever and his entire body bursting with golden light. The weapon in his hand was beautiful and deadly, almost as tall as he was and looked sharp enough to carve straight into the earth like a dessert. His top half was just muscle and there were small cuts across his chest.  
But what was most terrifying about him was the eyes. 

Chan’s normally brown eyes (Felix’s eyes) were completely golden with no pupil to be seen and what looked like lightening firing off the edges. 

He was simultaneously the most frightening and the most awe inspiring creature that Minho had ever met. 

Actually no.  
Scratch that.  
He wasn’t the most frightening. 

The most frightening was the twenty foot purple cecaelia facing him, black tentacles like a never ending maze of death and shadows circling the water she was stood in. 

Her eyes were completely black and those pointed teeth were longer than Minho. 

Fuck. 

Chan batted away a ball of purple light and waved his arm, a giant whirlpool appearing between the two that dragged Yeji forward a few steps, allowing him to fire magic at the witch. 

She shrieked loudly... but remained unharmed. 

Minho (who’d quickly jumped at an opportunistic boulder, clutching his blanket as the boat had been pulled into the whirlpool) suddenly felt doubt. 

What.. what if he was wrong? 

Chan was so incredibly powerful and he was barely touching the sea witch. 

Yes, said a small voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Seonghwa. Yes. That’s the point. No one would ever think that a human weapon used by a human could even bother Yeji. That’s why she spelled herself that way. 

Because alike to the bracelet that she had forced Chan to wear for so long, Yeji was immune to anything that was part of the sea. That’s why Chan and Felix’s father never stood a chance, why Chan himself will at some point tire and get killed. 

Because they are literally the embodiment of the sea. 

Minho on the other hand, and his silver bow and arrows that he took out of the blanket, was not. He was human through and through. The bow and arrows were made entirely from the earth and crafted with fire. 

And his parents, through their horrible mindsets of world domination, had given Minho the tools to save his friends, through his rigorous training as a child. 

He’d always been good with the bow and arrows. 

And he never missed. 

Taking a deep breath, Minho stood up on the rock and aimed at the sea witch’s chest.  
Out the corner of his eye, he saw Chan’s face turn to one of shock and fear when he saw the minuscule prince standing there with his tiny arrows. 

Yeji hadn’t seen him and just cackled at Chan’s expression. 

“Given up now princeling?” She drawled, raising her arms and gathering up more power. “Don’t worry, I’ll.... what are you looking at...”

As the sea witch’s face fell into one of shock, Minho released the arrow and he watched as it flew over the raging water and straight into Yeji’s heart. 

There was momentary silence as if every creature on earth was holding its breath. 

And then the world exploded.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right! Nearly finished!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood and injury

Felix POV   
The minute Jinnie had magicked Jisung to a sitting position, undoing whatever paralysis he’d been under, the merman had told them what Minho had done. 

They all sat there for a moment in shock and then Felix had dived for the cove entrance, throwing a wave behind him to stop his friends from following straight away. 

The mer prince launched himself through the turquoise water, squinting as he dove through the waves like a dolphin due to the rosy sunrise appearing over the horizon. 

Adrenaline had washed away any sleepiness from the long night and determination was coursing through him. He couldn’t let Minho get killed... not after everything that had happened. He wasn’t going to have the last time he saw the human prince be on that godforsaken wedding ship. 

Faintly behind him Felix could hear Jisung shouting at him to stop but he just kicked his green tail harder. 

There was a strange vibration through the water and he looked up to see a giant explosion of purple light erupt about a mile ahead. 

Shit.   
Felix hurriedly ducked under the water as the explosion swept towards the land, wind howling and cold. The waves matched the storm above them and Felix was tossed around like a rag doll. 

As he flew backwards, the mer prince stuck out his arms desperately and focused his magic on calming the water, half shouting from the effort. 

In half a second it was safe to swim again and Felix doubled his speed. 

That had come from where Jisung had said Chan was headed. 

Minho wouldn’t have been able to stop that kind of explosion. 

Panic clouded in his mind but he kept swimming and swimming and... 

“MINHO!” He screamed out, spotting the lifeless body enter the water a few metres to his right. The human prince simply began to sink and he launched himself towards him. 

No no no no no no no no no...

Another wave hit Felix in the back, sending him sprawling onto the coral. Oh for fucks sake..   
“MINHO!”

Felix ignored the blood running down his arm and dove forward for the last time, wrapping his body protectively around Minho’s as the third wave hit, throwing them both through the water. 

As bubbles and water rushed past them, Felix used his magic to create an air pocket around Minho’s nose and mouth and sighed with relief as the prince took a shuddering breath...

...and then screamed as his back hit the coral shelf again. And again. 

Tears began to pour down his face from the pain but Felix couldn’t use his magic without risking Minho losing anymore oxygen.   
Instead he hugged his prince close to his chest and just cried. 

He barely noticed the water calming to normal, barely noticed the current swirling around them both to lift them up to the surface. 

All Felix saw was Minho’s eyes fluttering open and the sunlight making them sparkle. 

He smiled widely at the prince and promptly fainted. 

Minho was safe. 

~

Chan POV   
“Felix? FELIX!”

Chan’s heart had been pounding faster than it ever had before as he’d swum towards Minho’s distressed voice. The fear from seeing the prince stood on that tiny rock and the pride as he’d slain Yeji had been pushed to the side when he saw his brother bleeding in the water, Minho clutching his body.   
Jisung had been next to them, controlling the current and Hyunjin healing his brother as quickly as he could. 

Even now whilst sitting on a rock near the shore, Felix wide awake and with his prince on the beach, Chan could hear Minho’s voice echoing around his head. 

“FELIX!”

A gentle hand on his shoulder had him looking up at Jisung who was staring at him concernedly.   
Chan smiled weakly, trying to shrug off the concern but Jisung had fixed him with a look that made him give in. 

(He was sure that normally he was giving Jisung that look but never mind.) 

“I thought we’d lost him then,” he said shakily. “I.. I’m not sure what I’ve done if we had.”

Jisung just nodded, wrapping his arms around him in a hug, listening. 

“I almost never want to let him out my sight,” Chan chuckled, the undernote of fear still evident in his voice. “But.. he’s in love.”

They both gazed toward the shore where their kids were sat with Minho and Innie, everyone in their natural form as either human or mer.   
They were all chatting excitedly and laughing as though a normal day.   
Although even at this distance, Chan could see the shadows under Minho’s eyes, the loneliness creeping back into Hyunjin’s posture and the scars across Felix’s back.   
Even Innie’s smile seemed forced. 

They knew at some point they’d all have to go their separate ways. 

“But do they?”

Chan jumped slightly, startled, and looked down at Seonghwa who was in mer form and had his hands on his hips from his seat on a nearby rock. 

“Hwa, they’re human. The magic in those necklaces is draining for any siren to keep up... and their family...”

Seonghwa scowled and Jisung coughed, patting Chan on the back and jumping into the water to hide behind Hongjoong. Chan himself recoiled from the siren’s glare. 

“WE are Minho and Innie’s family. Their parents will disown them in a couple of weeks for being gay,” stated Hwa flatly. Chan gasped in horror.   
Who could do that to their kids? Just because of their sexuality?   
Anger built up in his heart as he looked back at the princes who he did consider his family despite the short time he’d known them. 

“And there’s something you’re forgetting, O kingly one,” said the siren, a grin crossing his face. “You have your powers back.”

Chan rolled his eyes.   
“Hwa, I’m well aware... oh.”

The thought hit him like a train, possibilities and adventures that hadn’t yet come true flashing through his mind like memories. Of course! 

“ ‘Oh’, indeed Channie,” laughed Hwa before gesturing at the beach.   
“Well? Go on then!”

~ 

Felix POV   
“Well it’s nearly time to go.”

He glanced sadly at Jinnie who’d spoken and then back at the humans.  
He didn’t want to say goodbye. 

Minho held out his arms and pulled him gently into a hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s alright,” Minho whispered. “We’ll be fine.”  
Felix sniffled, wiping away angry tears.   
“But I don’t want to leave you! Either of you! It’s so unfair!”

Innie half laughed through his own tears.   
“Yeah well we will have to get a little house by the sea so you can visit. It’s not like the castle will be an option.”

Silence fell. 

Felix hugged Minho tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. Quickly he began wishing, praying to the goddess that this didn’t have to be the last time he saw the princes.   
They’d been through hell and back.. they couldn’t say goodbye now! 

Please, please, please.... 

A warm tingly feeling underneath him made him look up in confusion, brown eyes meeting Minho’s own shocked ones. Felix frowned pulling away and looking down... before gasping. 

“M..Minho?! You...?! OH MY GOD!”

Squealing in delight, Felix threw himself back at the prince, kissing him as a happy feeling filled his heart. 

He didn’t have to say goodbye. 

Because Minho’s human legs had just been turned into a long glittering, deep red tail the colour of dark roses that was almost black on his fins. The lingering turquoise sparkles gave Felix no doubt who had done it and once he’d pulled breathlessly away from Minho, he glanced back at the ocean where Chan was grinning like a little kid. 

A loud splash sounded and they both turned to see Innie with his white tail swimming towards the Crown Prince and launching into his arms with a massive hug, making Chan fall back into the sea. 

Everyone began laughing loudly and Hyunjin dived after his boyfriend to also jump on Chan for a hug. Then Jisung joined the pile with a yell, pushing them all back in the water and Chan’s irritated ‘SUNGIE!” made them all laugh again. 

Felix felt Minho take his hand and he smiled as brightly as the sun at the prince. 

“Well,” said Minho quietly with a mischievous grin Felix hadn’t seen in weeks. “Do you think we can beat the others back to your home?”

Felix grinned back.   
“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue :)


	23. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT IS THE END!!  
> Okay I’ve really enjoyed writing this one - I’ve also got another idea that I’m currently writing so I hope that sounds alright? Xx thank you for being wonderful and hopefully you liked how this ended? xx
> 
> I’m going to finish this with Jeongin’s POV because he became my favourite character in this :)))

~Two Years Later~ 

Jeongin POV  
Light was streaming through the windows of the golden castle and bunches of sea flowers were collected in the corners. Outside in the massive courtyard, he could hear quiet murmurs of chatter from the large crowd.  
He kicked his white tail impatiently, fiddling with the silver decorative armour he wore. 

Where was he? 

The hallway he was in was fairly full, the princesses all dressed in their own armour were also waiting with small smiles on their faces as they whispered between themselves. Nayeon winked at him from by the main door. It was the first time he’d ever seen her without a weapon in her hand. 

Jeongin heard the doors open behind him and turned with a sarcastic comment that he forgot as his jaw dropped. 

“You look.. stunning,” he said after a moment. “Minho’s not going to know what to do with himself.”

Felix laughed at him, glancing at the floor with nerves. The mer prince was dressed in a long floaty white dress that reminded Jeongin of ancient history books on land and silver brackets curled around his arms and tail. A bouquet of sea flowers was in his hands and silver glitter dusted on his freckles. 

Tzuyu quickly swam forward, placing a silver tiara on the princes red hair and kissed Felix’s cheek before linking arms with Sana and swimming through the double doors. 

A beautiful melody started from the courtyard and Jeongin closed his eyes for a moment to appreciate his boyfriend’s singing. 

“Okay, Lixie!” Whispered Nayeon as the last pair of Felix’s sisters swam into the courtyard and she got into her place to go.  
“You look lovely! Remember to smile!”

Innie chuckled under his breath as the eldest princess left with a sweep of her red hair and glanced down at Felix. 

It was tradition in Atlántica for the oldest brother to escort the bride down the aisle but as Chan was the King and only person who could officiate a wedding, Felix had asked Innie to be with him instead. 

Jeongin had been honoured. 

As they linked arms though, he could feel Felix shaking from nerves.  
“Hey,” he said gently. “Lixie. You okay?”

The mer prince took a deep breath and nodded.  
“It’s just.. I don’t really like big crowds. And what if I fall over? Or...?”

“Hey,” repeated Innie with a soft grin. “That’s what I’m here for! You hold my arm and I promise not to let you fall. We should probably be more worried about Minho fainting from your beauty and having to rush him to hospital!”

Felix giggled, shoving his shoulder.  
“Well at least Hwa’s in the front row,” he joked back, some of the nerves leaving his brown eyes. 

The music hit its peak and Jeongin exhaled, holding Felix’s arm tight.  
“Let’s go then Lixie.”

They both swam out into the courtyard and it was like the sun suddenly radiated from Felix. He was literally glowing with happiness as Jeongin guided him down the aisle, freckles sparkling with glitter. 

Jeongin glanced around and saw Hyunjin to the side, still singing with a massive grin on his face, saw Jisung sobbing into a handkerchief in the front row and Chan holding a parchment and wearing his golden crown at the altar. 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa sat beside Jisung, holding the twins in their lap. Wooyoung (thankfully - that kid was the definition of hyperactive!) was asleep in Hongjoong’s arms but Sannie was staring around in awe at the wonderfully decorated room and grabbing at the flowers in Hwa’s hair. 

Even from here Jeongin heard his little voice call out, “Look Mama! Lixie is pwetty!” when he saw the prince and his grin got even wider. 

He loved his little brothers. Because they were. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had adopted him and Minho not long after they’d settled into Atlántica and Innie had never felt happier than when he called them ‘Eomma’ and ‘Appa’ for the first time and had it be true. 

Last but not least, standing at the altar beside Chan with eyes that seemed to sparkle like stars was Minho who was staring at Felix like he’d seen a goddess come down to the sea. 

And as Jeongin placed Felix’s hand into Minho’s, he glanced around at the room and thought back to the wish he made on that boat the night he’d been saved by a merman with a green tail. 

The wish to find a real family and love. 

And he had. He definitely had.


End file.
